Future Pains
by dragon3042
Summary: Silvers love, is brutally killed and he mentally breaks down and starts going on crazy rampages around cities destroying everyone and everything that gets in his way. When he's saved from his attempted suicide he meets a very strange saviour, can he make everything better? Or will Silver just keep trying to take his own life... WARNING Male x Male, MPreg, Mephilver, no flames!
1. Chapter 1 (re-uploaded)

Welcome to FP Chapter 1 (re-uploaded) I decided to continue this one because I liked the story and when I reread it a few good ideas popped into my head, I think I can keep this one going for a while. The next chapter will be put up ASAP since I just re-uploaded this one and it's not a new chapter, I fixed lots of mistakes and changed it up a bit. Anyway enjoy a new series and read on!

Future Pains Chapter 1

"Meph!" Silver said in pain, the white hedgehog was suffering whilst strapped to a steel examination table not even two feet away from where I was tied to a chair, I was unable to help my lover and it's all my fault. I could lose my future, my mate, I could lose… Everything…

1 Year Earlier

Silver's P.O.V

Alone, again. I perched myself on top of the single building that wasn't smouldering and burning to the ground. I've been alone for a long time now and it's all because of so called 'love', after what happened with Blaze I couldn't help but blame myself. I know she told me it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help but think I could have done something more to save her. I watched as an unknown city slowly crashed and burnt along with it's people, another city, another rampage. I know Blaze wold be screaming at me angrily from the heavens but I couldn't help but lash out at whatever stood in my way which happened to be innocent lives. I had ran into Sonic and his friends but after the first time they fought me, they didn't dare try me again… They didn't stand a chance. Today though would be the end, the end of it all… I levitated over to a burning hotel and hovered over it with my telekinesis, I then proceeded to let myself fall. Strangely I didn't fell the pain of my flesh burning but instead I felt myself getting gently pulled away from the flames, I soon blacked out from exhaustion.

Mephiles' P.O.V

I quickly and silently slid out of the way of the crumbling hotel with the unconscious hedgehog in my arms, 'Poor guy' I thought to myself. He'd been doing this for weeks without end, I'll admit I loved every second of watching innocent lives get thrown off the face of the earth, but there was something about his pain that I wished he didn't have to experience. I felt him stir in my protective grip and I looked down at his slumbering figure "rest now, move later" I whispered into his ear not knowing if he could hear me. He started to relax and drift back off into the unknown of dreamland, I then reached into my head quills and pulled out a purple chaos emerald and chaos controlled to my mansion. It was a grand place and looked like a palace to others but to me it was just my normal, casual home. I walked inside and placed the telekinetic hedgehog known as Silver on my king sized bed with it's soft velvet covers for his comfort. I do have a spare bedroom but I thought it was best to put him here so I can keep an eye on him and get some well needed rest myself. l only knew his name by the many innocent lives screaming it before a grizzly death fell upon them, I thought that it would be a while before he awoke from his slumber so I sat in one of my arm chairs and soon enough my eyelids started to close and I too was asleep.

Silver's P.O.V

I woke up groggily to an extremely soft sensation underneath me, was this heaven? "Blaze?" I said softly to the dark void surrounding me but I got no response. I slowly started to come back to reality and I realised I was in someone's bedroom and an absolutely beautiful one at that, it may have been dark but it was obvious how rich this person was. At that moment I realised that a hedgehog that looked just like Shadow was resting in an arm chair not too far from where I had been sleeping. When I say this guy looked just like Shadow, I mean it! The only difference was the fact that his stripes and hover skates were a pale blue instead of crimson red like Shadow's, "Hey, where am I? Who are you?" I said loudly and watched as the strange hedgehog started to awaken, he yawned and stretched "All in good time… Silver"

Author's Note:

Like it? Hopefully you guys will enjoy this series like you enjoyed the others, because if I'm being completely honest I wanted to make this a series from the very start! Anyway hope you guys are enjoying it, on to the next chapter then… Off you go! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to FP Chapter 2 Soz about how this wasn't uploaded with the first chapter but I had an assignment to finish and I got this one done as soon as I could. Anyway read on and enjoy!

Future Pains Chapter 2

Silver's P.O.V

How did this guy know my name? I fell off the bed from shock and tried standing back up only to be lifted by someone else instead. "How are you feeling? You had quite the battle with that last city" he said with my hands in his, I quickly snatched them back and my turquoise glow started to appear. "I'll ask the question thanks, Mr. Know Everything" I said coldly, he simply and elegantly sat back in the beautiful armchair with a smirk on his face "shoot" he said. "Who are you?" I said with a confused and mad look evident on my face "Mephiles the Dark, but I'm hoping you'll get used to calling me Meph" what was he talking about? I shook my head and asked another question "Where am I?" I said looking around the amazingly decorated house "My 3000 year old mansion that was built to my exact liking and hopefully yours as well" he said with his smirk turning into a smile, someone can't live that long and look that good can they?… Wait what?! After regaining my composure once more I asked a more important question "… Why did you save me?" I asked with the glow on my hands starting to fade, his happy smirk disappeared and he quickly looked away, a blush obviously tainting his muzzle. "I was impressed with how much destruction you were causing, you were… Very impressing~" his expression soon turned into a lust filled look. "I think it's time you grew accustomed to my way of life now Silver" he said and stood up walking towards me, I watched the mysterious hedgehog, trying to figure him out "what do you mean?" I asked. He arrived by my side and gently grabbed my hands but with a strong grip so I couldn't escape "well if you are to be my loving and loyal mate, you must know what you're getting yourself into" he said chuckling as if it was all a joke, I hoped it was. "What are you talking about? I don't even know you!" I yelled at the dark hedgehog that held me in his strong grip, I tried to escape only for my attempt to be in vain. "Come now Silver, you mustn't be too rash about thi-" I quickly cut him off "What do you mean rash?! You kidnapped me!" I screamed now out of the hedgehog's grip and quickly telekinetically hovered where he couldn't reach me "you underestimate me telekinetic one" he said darkly and in a puddle of inky liquid he was gone. "W-What?" I said with a horrified look, what was he? I looked around the large room but there was not a single sign of him, all of a sudden I was grabbed out of nowhere and pulled back down to the hard floor. "I want to make this as comfortable for you as possible Silver but you must co-operate with me properly" he said holding onto me tightly now back in his hedgehog form, he pulled me into his arms bridal style and carried me back to his huge bed. "And what do you mean I don't know you, Silver my love, I know everything about you" he said with a smile "prove it" I said and the smile he had turned back into a smirk "go ahead, ask me anything" he said plopping me onto the soft velvet sheets. I crossed my legs and thought for a while, dare I say I was starting to… Enjoy myself, now knowing I could prove him wrong. I then thought of something that no one knew the answer to, not even Blaze did. "Okay then, who are my real parents?" Mephiles smirk disappeared and instead a sad expression appeared, "Silver, do you really wa-" "So you don't know everything! Ha!" I said with a smirk of my own but that had soon faded when he started to talk again. "Your true birth parents were Rebecca and Steel Hedgehog, you take after your father's fur except yours is a snow white instead of silvery steel and you have your mother's beautiful golden eyes" he said "no way…" tears started to well up in my eyes at the memory of my loving parents. "The mention of 'were' instead of 'are' is because your parents, sadly, died during a battle for your safety when you were only but a child, though you still remember that day vividly" he continued "please, stop…" I whispered feeling the tears fall down my cheeks "your mother refused to let your father fight alone so with a final kiss goodbye to her only son she went with him, you watched it all from your bedroom window, your father was decapitated by the enemy leader and your mother was impaled by a flying metal shard" "Stop!" I screamed wrapping my arms around the closest thing to me… Which happened to be him. "I'm sorry Silver but you believe me know though, don't you?" he said rubbing my back comfortingly, I looked up at his handsome face and nodded, I then continued to cry into his soft white chest fur. I guess I'm stuck here with him now.

Author's Note:

LIK THIS IF YOU CRY EVERTIM! JK, Steel and Rebecca are just the names I've given Silver's parents since I don't know their real names… I don't think anyone does actually. I was going to add Mephile's P.O.V but I'll just add his in the next chapter, so don't worry, he's next! Anyway there's the second chapter to this new story and I'm hoping you're enjoying it so far because I sure am! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to FP Chapter 3 I don't know much about Blaze the cat so forgive me if I get her backstory a bit wrong. Anyway read on!

Future Pains Chapter 3

Mephiles' P.O.V

It took a while for Silver to forget about his parents death, a whole week to be exact, but honestly who could blame him? The only good thing that came from this was because of his meltdown, he needed someone to be there for him, so me and Silver had grown a lot closer with each passing day. "So, am I staying here with you now?" Silver asked with a look of awe on his cute face from the tour of my, or should I say our, palace to get his mind of his parents. "If that's what you desire, then let it be so" Silver smirked at me and I smiled back "why do you talk like that?" he asked playfully "what on Mobius do you mean my love?" I said obviously playing dumb. I watched his cheeks turn a hint of red as I called him 'my love' "you know, that old English kind of talk" he said when we returned to my bedroom "well I am quite old and your new, hip English can be quite confusing sometimes. If you prefer me talking like you modern folk then I shall" I said taking a seat next to my love on our bed. "I don't mind you talking like that Mephie, it's unique and honestly, cute. But how old exactly are you?" he said with an adorable smile on his face and the fact he called me Mephie made my own smile widen "I'm quite a few centuries old but since I was created in a laboratory, I'm immortal so my looks make me the depiction of a Mobian around their 20's, handsome devil aren't I?" I answered with a chuckle. Silver laughed with me and I had realised how happy I actually was, that I saved him. "Silver… I know this is a personal question but… Why'd you go and try to kill yourself?" he stopped laughing almost instantly and looked down as if he was ashamed of himself. When I saw this I quickly moved closer to him and grabbed his hand to let him know I was here and I was understanding "well, before I met you, I was in a relationship with a Mobian cat, her name was Blaze. Before we were together as a couple, she was like my sister, I knew I loved her but not like lovers, although it was too late by the time I figured that out. I also had realised that I was never really into girls at all, anyway she fell ill and injured during a battle while I was away. I tried getting to her as fast as I could… But I wasn't Sonic… I wasn't fast enough to save her." a tear rolled down his face that he had quickly wiped it away, trying to hide it. "Anyway, long story short, she passed away and since she was all I had, there was nothing else for me to live for, so I went on those useless rampages and then… You know" I guess he didn't like to say anything about suicide, I nodded, understanding. "I'm glad all this happened though because if it didn't I would never have met you, thanks for saving me Meph" he said, leaning in and making his lips touch mine shyly which I happily accepted in a passionate embrace. "You're welcome Silvs~" This had soon, as expected, escalated into a rough make-out scene and then… Well, you know, one very late night~

Silver's P.O.V

I woke up early that morning, I got out of me and Meph's bed and headed towards the huge bathroom. I turned on the shower, undressed and jumped in longingly. After a while I felt soft hands wrap around my waist and kisses being planted on my neck as the warm water fell down onto my fur. "Well aren't we up bright and early this morning?" he whispered with his tired sexy voice. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I said with a small smile "of course not my love, my instincts woke me up that's all, I can't leave my mate all alone for too long, can I?" he said snuggling into my head quills, I giggled. "Okay number one, I'm not completely defenceless you know…" I said, turning around to face him and showing off my glowing telekinetic hands "And two, I know where I'm going it's not like I'll get lost" I said with a cheerful smile as I turned the water off. "I know, I know, it's just my instincts, I can't control them… Especially when I'm around you, Silvs~" I blushed, big time. "Meph!" I happily exclaimed whilst getting out of the shower and drying my quills and fur, it was just like Meph to stare at me whilst I was drying off.

Author's Note:

Getting straight to the good stuff, are we? Maybe. Oh and I'll be using one of Christian Ape99's OC's in this story later on, hope you're enjoying the story! X3


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to FP Chapter 4 Soz if it goes from in the morning to a month later I just didn't have any ideas left :p Anyway read on and enjoy!

Future Pains Chapter 4

1 month later

Sonic's P.O.V

I was watching a news report on the latest of Silver the Hedgehog's rampages, he was now working with some other villain as well and it sickened me to see this, I couldn't do anything to stop them… Or could I? I was in my house with my friends here too, my brother Tails the fox, Rouge the bat, Knuckles the echidna and Shadow had came with Rouge. "That's it!" I screamed suddenly, standing up out of my seat, everyone just stared at me "I'm absolutely sick of just sitting here and doing nothing! My reputation's going down the drain and almost all of the cities I can think of have been destroyed!" I said looking ticked off as hell. "What do you want us to do hun? You remember what happened last time, we barely made it out alive, and now there's two of them!" Rouge exclaimed, she was right. "But we didn't have Shadow on our side then did we?" I said with a smirk pointing at the ebony hedgehog standing on his own as usual, he looked at me confused. "What makes you think adding me to your team is going to change anything faker?" he said "it's not just you and your powers Shad, it's who you work for as well" I said, Shadow looked shocked. He pulled me away from the others and into another room, closing the door behind him. "No way! He's untrustworthy, a pathetic human who does things for himself! I only work for him because I owe him" He loudly whispered, "it's the only option we've got left Shadow!" I whispered back "faker, I don't want to see you get hurt again, not by him" he said holding me tightly by the shoulders. "Don't worry Shads, it'll be okay" I said and returned to my friends to explain my plan.

Mephiles' P.O.V

Me and Silver were slowly walking towards the exit of another successfully destroyed city, hand in hand. Silver was telling me how amazing it was destroying a city with someone else and not doing it alone and how fun being evil was, with the biggest smile on his face. "Well for a newbie at being a villain, I think you just scored an A+" he smiled and pecked my cheek I blushed and smiled wider. Before we could get near the border of the city though a sudden explosion, that wasn't me or Silver, could be heard not too far away from us. "What the-" I quickly grabbed Silver and pulled him out of the way of a flying bazooka bullet "what's going on?!" Silver yelled in slight fear. "Hey Silver! Remember me?" a familiar voice could be heard from the top of one of the tanks that shot at me and my love "oh no…" Silver mumbled hiding behind me for protection. "Mephiles?! I should've known by the fact that we kept mistaking you for Shadow, what are you doing with Silver? Got nothing better to do?" Sonic smirked, I growled at him, he was so cocky sometimes. "You think you can defeat me with your puny toys? HA!" but Sonic didn't stop smiling "these toys as well as all of us" suddenly more than a thousand soldiers and a few familiar Mobians came out of the darkness. "Run back to the house Silvs, I'll meet you there" I whispered to my love "but Me-" "Just go!" I yelled cutting him off, he ran for the house and I started to feel guilty for yelling at him but there was no time for that now. "So, I see Silver's ditched you, not so smart now, are you? Trusting Silver, such a bad choice" I snarled at the blue f*ck "he didn't ditch me, I'm sending him back home where he'll be safe!" Sonic smirk stayed the same and I started to think he was some sort of robot. "Too bad, he could've helped you" Sonic said, I took a step forward and smirked evilly "I wouldn't count on it" I said darkly as my form started to change and I got more pissed at these imbeciles for even daring to put my Silver in any sort of danger. "So, Mephiles the Dark, your true form shows" he said as I changed into my crystalline form "Bring it on, Hero"

Author's Note:

Should I do a fight scene? I don't know if I'm good at them or not so I'll let you decide if you want a fight scene or if you want to go to straight to afterwards and get on with the story. Hope you're enjoying this story, I am! X3


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to FP Chapter 5 I decided (with the help of Christian Ape99) that we would skip the fight scene and get back on track with the story, now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 5

Silver's P.O.V

It felt like an eternity before Mephiles finally got back home, when I looked at the grandfather clock though I realised it had only been 3 whole hours of torture for me. "Mephiles!" I screamed with joy as I saw him limping towards the house, when I realised how bad his limp was I telekinetically picked him up so he didn't have to walk so painfully. When he was inside I lightly dropped him onto the couch and sat next to him "Meph? What happened? Are you all right?" I then realised that I had bombarded my Mephiles with all of these questions. "I'm fine, I just have a broken rib that's all" I looked at him, shocked "That's all?! Meph! You've got a broken rib?! That's bad, not good!" I yelled instantly telekinetically hovering him back into the air and taking him into our bedroom. I gently placed him down and frowned sadly when I heard him wince "sorry" I said before sitting next to him. He smiled at me "no problem Silvs" I smiled "okay, this might hurt a bit" I said getting closer so my hands were on top of his chest, he bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut. A turquoise glow came from my hands as I concentrated on fixing his ribcage "Damn it, I'm sorry, I can only move the bone so much without breaking it completely off, but I'll make sure to do this every day until it's fixed" I said to my injured lover. He leaned in and sneakily kissed me on the lips catching me by surprise, I smiled though and kissed back. "So Meph, did you win? Did you beat them?" I asked trying to change the subject "of course, those puny heroes cannot defeat the great Mephiles the Dark! They did catch me off guard with one shot though, which is the cause of this damned broken rib. But I would do anything to protect you, my dearest Silver, even if it costed me my own life" he answered and kissed my hand. All I could do was smile and well up with happy tears at the adorable ball of fur "Oh Mephie, you always know what to say!"

Sonic's P.O.V

"What did I say?!" Rouge screamed at me with her bruised face and broken wing, she was crying into Knuckles bloody chest and he was comforting her with the hand that wasn't battered and weirdly shaped. The only two people that weren't harmed were tails and the G.U.N Commander, I was only thankful that Tails was unharmed. "We only lost because it was Mephiles we were versing, if it was Silver we would've kicked his ass!" I said, I suddenly heard a voice behind me and spun around "you're wrong faker! I know Mephiles better than anyone and if him and Silver are more than friends, than he will stop at nothing to protect him… Especially if…" Shadow stopped there and clutched his chest, coughing up blood, he took a strong blow to his chest during battle and had probably punctured a lung. "Especially if what?" I asked eagerly but I was too late, he fell into my arms unconscious, I sighed and threw him over my shoulder. "Lets head back to G.U.N HQ, we'll regroup with Tails there" I said walking towards the base with the others following. Hopefully Shadow would wake up soon and I could get some well deserved answers from him, what did he know about Mephiles that we didn't? What were we really up against?

Author's Note:

Did you like it? Did you find the hints for future chapters and important events? Well you'll figure it out eventually and when you do hopefully you'll like the idea I've come up with. Hope you're enjoying the story! I know I'm enjoying writing it! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to FP Chapter 6 I know I'm horrible for doing this to you guys but I had to skip another week again, soz. Anyway read on!

Future Pains Chapter 6

1 week later

Mephiles' P.O.V

It only took a mere week for my rib to be back to it's normal state because of my boosted healing abilities but I also had Silver to thank for it too, he had stayed by my side the entire time making sure there were no complications. "I guess we're even now" I said to my love as he finished checking my ribcage with his powers "uh-huh! You're finally back to your old self again" he replied cheerfully. My smile soon turned into a concerned frown as I remembered how strong those heroes had gotten, I still couldn't believe that Shadow was working with them, I even gave him a chance to join my side but he had declined. I made sure I put him in his place for joining those good for nothing heroes over me! "What's wrong Mephie?" Silver asked cutely "nothing my love… Just thinking" I said, I couldn't tell Silver, I wouldn't want to worry my poor telekinetic hedgie. "Well now that you're finally back to normal, you up for round 2 Meph?~" he said, at first I didn't know what he meant but I soon figured it out by the lust filled look he had on his adorable muzzle, I smiled eagerly at him. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that Silvs".

Shadow's P.O.V

I woke up in a hospital bed with my head throbbing like crazy and my chest sore as hell, I groaned as I tried to sit up, I then saw in the corner of my eye that there was another person in the room with me and looked over at the blue ball of spikes. He had fallen asleep whilst sitting in a chair beside my bed, did he really sit there waiting for me? Was he actually worried? "Hey faker, wake up" I said and watched as he slowly opened his eyes, yawned and stretched. "How long have you been sitting there?" I asked "I checked up on you every day for a whole week, I was waiting for you to wake up so you could finish what you were going to say to me" well I guess he wasn't that worried about my health but what I had to say. I looked at him confused but that was only a cover up, I knew what he was talking about but I wasn't sure if I could trust him with such a big secret. "I apologise faker but I don't remember much" I said looking away from him, he easily saw through my lie, he had a habit of being able to do that unlike everyone else who were easily fooled by my lies. "Shadow tell me, now" he said sternly, I sighed, he wasn't going to give up so I might as well get the burden off my chest now "fine but do me a favour and keep this information to yourself" I said. He listened intently as I continued to speak "me and Mephiles are brothers, we were created in a lab on the ARK not birthed from a Mobian mother, which means he's a sort of… Ultimate life form as well and a powerful one at that, especially since he's a lot older than me. Both of us can impregnate anyone, be it female or male, so we could produce offspring no matter who we were in love with. So if they are together as lovers and he does impregnate Silver it means he will be more protective than ever, especially with his instincts in full swing" I said, Sonic looked worried, scared even. I hated seeing him like that, it made me feel so strange, so I continued "Though that also means that if we were to steal Silver before the birthing commences he would give up anything and everything to keep them both safe but not before trying to destroy as much as he can to get to them first" I couldn't believe what I had just told him. "But they're not together right? They're only just destroying cities together as friends… Right?" he asked 'villains like me and Meph have no friends' I thought to myself. "Why would Mephiles send Silver back home? Instead of keeping him there to fight by his side? He's already protecting Silver with his life and he's not even carrying his child" I said looking at the frightened hedgehog. "Thanks Shads…" he said, leaving me to my thoughts "remember faker, keep it to yourself!" I yelled out to him as he continued to walk to the door, I knew I blew it by telling him this info because when he looked back he had a look of shame on his muzzle. Shame because he was going to tell the Commander what I had just told him "Sonic don't!" I called out to him "I'm sorry, forgive me Shadow" he said and ran out at full speed. You could just see tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, he was genuinely sorry "no!" I called out again to him uselessly. I sighed and looked out of the only window I had in my room and just sat there, thinking… What I didn't tell Sonic is that I could connect with Mephiles through our senses. I could already tell that what I feared would happen is already happening and they weren't going to realise it until it was too late…

Author's Note:

Like it? I don't know about you guys but I think we're starting to get somewhere with this, what do you guys think? Anyway I hope you're all enjoying the story! I know I'm enjoying writing it! X3


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to FP Chapter 7 Alright guys, read on!

Future Pains Chapter 7

Silver's P.O.V

I woke up the next day with my lover sleeping soundly beside me, I smiled but suddenly felt really sick to my stomach, extremely sick. I quickly got up and ran full speed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl, I heard Mephiles get up out of bed and walk towards where I was throwing up. "Silver?!" He said shocked and knelt by my side rubbing my back, "w-what's wrong w-with me, Meph?" I stuttered, "I'll get you some water Silvs, it'll take the taste away" he said and went to the kitchen to get the water that I so desperately needed. By the time he came back I was finally finished with emptying my stomach, "Silver, are you all right? What happened?" he said handing me the glass full of clear liquid. "I don't know, as soon as I woke up I felt horrible and really sick to my stomach" I said holding one hand to my sore stomach, it wasn't long before I had gulped down the whole glass of cold water. "You should get some rest, I'll make us some brea-" "I'm not hungry, thanks anyway" I quickly answered as the mere mention of food made me want to throw up all over again. He picked me up bridal style and lay me on the bed, I pulled the covers over myself and snuggled into them, the scent of Mephiles all over them helped me get to sleep faster.

Mephiles' P.O.V

I walked out of the room with a frown plastered on my face "this can't be, not now…" I said to myself. Pregnant, Silver was definitely pregnant. I had seen this on the ARK once or twice with the female humans, I had also read about this a little bit whilst I was there. The first signs were after sexual intercourse, throwing up in the mornings and refusing to eat, then after the months went by the stomach area would get larger showing the growth of the child that was held inside. I'm pretty sure it was about 9 months before the birth started and from what I read the length of the birth is unpredictable. We didn't need a doctor to tell us it was certain, the part I'm worried about though is how Silver will take it, he can't get rid of it, it's literally impossible, he'll be forced the have it and it's all my fault. Since I was created immortal then the unborn should be too, I should of asked Silver about this before I cluelessly did it with him again, I'm surprised that this didn't happen the first time we did it. There are so many things I have to worry about now, the heroes are definitely going to come after me again when they saw they could hurt me, I don't know how many we're actually having yet and with the heroes and the Commander on our tails this would be no place for a child to grow up in. I wished Shadow was here, despite his personality he would've given me a pat on the back and a congratulations, that's all I needed right about now. Wait, that's what I need to do! Shadow may be younger than me but he's a whole lot smarter than me and he should know more about this, if only I could convince him to come back, be a family with me again, I mean I was a good big brother wasn't I? Well, except for the fact that I left him when he was 9 but I had good reason for that! I was being blackmailed and I couldn't let anyone hurt him, anyway a brother's a brother no matter what, that's what he always used to tell me. I wrote a note to Silver that read that I was just going to spy on the heroes and left it by our bed side table so he knew where I was. I kissed his head and reluctantly left Silver by himself for the time being to get my little brother back.

Author's Note:

OOooo! Cliff hanger! ^^ Soz about that but we'll find out what happens next chapter, won't we? Hope you're all enjoying the story because I sure do enjoy writing it! X3


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to FP Chapter 8 BTW I don't know what to call Mephile's liquid looking form so I just call it his ink form, 'cause it looks like ink! X3 Anyway read on!

Future Pains Chapter 8

Shadow's P.O.V

I recovered from the lung injury quite quickly, I was in my room trying to relax when I saw him again, Mephiles, he slipped into my room in his ink form. "What do you want… Brother?" I didn't make any sort of eye contact with him, in fact I didn't even look at him. "You called me brother? I'm surprised, we must talk, it's about Silver. He-" I cut him off "I already know, why do you need me?" I finally gathered the nerve to look at him, he was worried sick, I haven't seen him this worried since he… Left me. "Please Shadow, we're brothers for Chaos sake! I need your help, I-I don't know how to be a father, it would help if you were there by my side. Shadow I'm so sorry for leaving but, I had to" he said with a pleading look. "You can never be forgiven for what you did to me Meph, I was 9!" he walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Shadow, please… A brother's a brother, no matter what" he said and I looked up at him. "You remembered?" I said "of course I remember, I remember every great memories we shared, they're my most cherished" he said smiling. I smiled back, maybe he always has been my loving older brother I had, I nodded "it's good to have my brother back" he said pulling me into a hug, I couldn't believe I was actually smiling. "How far along is he? I'm guessing only a couple of days?" I said pulling away, Meph shook his head "one day, I could sense it straight after" I looked at the idiotic hedgehog with absolute shock. "Do you know what happens on the first day to mortals carrying an immortal child?! Have you gone completely mad leaving him all on his own!" he looked at me confused. "We have to get there befor-" "Shadow!" Sonic yelled from the door, I looked over at him. "Is this the thanks I get for carrying you all the way back here?! I thought you were my friend!" He continued, friend? He really thought of me as a friend? He ran towards us and I made a quick decision, 'I'm sorry' I thought as I yelled "Chaos Control!"

Silver's P.O.V

"Oh Chaos!" I screamed in pain as my abdomen felt like it was tearing into little pieces, I had been like this ever for hours. I hoped that Mephiles would come back soon and tell me what the f*ck was wrong with me, he knew what was wrong, he always did. The tears continued to stream down my cheeks and the pain didn't stop "Silver!? Silver my love, I'm so sorry!" Mephiles shouted as he ran into the room with Shadow at his heels. "Meph, look out!" I pointed at Shadow but quickly retreated my hand back to my stomach in agony. "It's fine, Shadow won't hurt you" Meph said coming to my side, I didn't understand but I couldn't care less right now, I just wanted the pain to go away. "Shadow! What do I do?" Meh yelled, Shadow cautiously walked towards me and I folded my ears back and growled at him, I don't know why but I felt very protective over something. "I want to help you Silver but you need to relax" I looked at Meph and the look he gave me was enough to convince me. I moved my hands and winced as they were replaced with Shadow's strong ones but soon enough the pain had disappeared. I looked at Shadow and he smiled "better?" he asked, I just hugged him "what did you do?" I asked "I just sent some of my Chaos energy into the little one, so it's not feeding off your telekinetic energy" he answered. I had no idea what was going on, little one? I let go of him and looked at Meph, I got out of bed and looked him dead in the eyes. I then slapped him across the face. "Ow!" he whimpered "Mephiles the Dark you tell me right now, what the f*ck is going on?!" then Shadow cut in "you haven't told him yet?" he asked my lover "so Shadow knows and I don't?" I asked very pissed off. "Um… Silvs, y-you're um… Pregnant" he answered, I felt the world around me, slowly crash and burn as I felt my pupils dilate "… I'm what?" I asked emotionlessly. "Look Silver, this isn't as bad as you think, anyway you have to keep it whether you like it or not, it's immortal just like me" tears streamed down my face again as he said this, I remember the screaming of my mother as she was trying to give birth to my younger sister, the screaming and the blood was all for nothing because she didn't even make it out alive. "You're telling me, that in the next 9 months I'll be… Dying?" I said quietly. Meph looked at me, shocked at what he had just heard come out of my mouth "Silver, what are you talking about?! This is a new life, our new life. You won't be dying if I have anything to say about it!" he said seriously, grabbing my shoulders, I just stared blankly at him. "Meph, if you haven't realised it yet let me give you a f*cken hint, I'm a male not a female! Here on this planet where I was born, females have children not males!" I screamed and sat back down on our bed, my head in my hands. "And what the hell is Shadow doing here anyway?" I said looking up at Shadow, Meph chuckled nervously "isn't it obvious? We're brothers" he answered with a smile. "You two do realise that once Silver's given birth to the child he'll become immortal as well, don't you? I don't see what you're both worrying about" Shadow said "see Silver? Everything's going to be perfectly fine" Meph said trying to comfort me "what if I don't make it through the birth? What if I die whilst trying to bring it into the world?" I said, tears starting to well up in my eyes. Meph sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap "it'll be fine Silvs, me and Shadow will be right here to help you through this"

Author's Note:

THE FEELS! IT BURNS! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really hope you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! X3


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to FP Chapter 9 BTW this is all in Mephiles' P.O.V, now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 9

1 week later

Mephiles' P.O.V

A week passed by and Shadow got used to our way of life and Silver got used to throwing up each morning, me and Shadow took turns in protecting the perimeter of the house and fought off any heroes we found to try and keep our home a secret from the world. I had fallen asleep on the couch when I was awoken by a small voice "Meph, can we talk?" Silver said sitting beside me. "Of course my love" I said stretching and pulling him closer to me "I-I think I'm ready, to accept the fact that I'm pregnant Meph, I-I'm ready to have a baby with you" he said looking up at me with a smile, I couldn't help but smile back. I brought his face into mine in a warm embrace "thank you Silver, I'm so sorry I had to force this onto you, it just doesn't feel right" I said looking away shamefully, I felt horrible for what I did to him. "Hey, it's both our faults, things like this just happen, anyway I said I was happy about it, I think it'll be nice having a little one around anyway. It'll bring us closer together, we'll have the perfect little family" he said bringing my hand to his abdomen with his on top of my own, I smiled and couldn't help but lip-lock with him again. Silver wasn't showing a baby bump yet, I think he'll start to show in 2 or 3 months, just then though Shadow ran in huffing and puffing like it was the end of the world. "Sorry to interrupt your moment - but we - got a - situation on our hands!" he said in between laboured breaths, I quickly got up and pecked Silver on the head before following Shadow out the door. "Be careful Meph!" Silver yelled after me "I will Silvs, don't worry!" I replied back but before I could get to the front door Shadow grabbed my shoulder, he pointed to the window and I walked over to it looking out at the outside world. I then gasped when I saw 4 giant helicopters in the distance heading towards the mansion "they'll be here in 10 minutes Mephiles, we've got to leave" he whispered before heading in the direction to where Silver was seated "wait, can't we just fight them off like before?" I loudly whispered back "Meph if we do that then they'll know we live here and destroy your home, if we come back later they should have left, at least you'll be able to keep your mansion brother" he replied and he had a good point. "Alright, lets go" I said and walked over to Silver, picking him up bridal style "what's going on?" he asked as we exited through the back door "we've got to leave for a while" I answered as me and Shadow changed from a walking pace to a skating pace. "Where are we going? By now everyone on Mobius should know we're the bad guys, it's not like anyone would let us stay with them" Silver said, I thought about it for a second and he was right, where would we go? "Shadow where are we going to exactly?" I asked, we slowed back down to a walking pace once we couldn't see the house anymore. He thought for a while before answering "You still got that purple chaos emerald Meph?" I nodded and pulled the emerald out from my head quills and looked at him confusedly. "Why?" I asked as we came to a stop and I gently dropped Silver to his feet "I know a place that's completely deserted and big enough for all four of us and the good thing is it's extremely isolated, the perfect hiding place for hedgehogs on the run" he answered, I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "Are you sure Shadow? That's pretty far from here and is it really a safe environment for Silver?" I asked uncertainly "it'll be fine brother, trust me, you three first" he said with a convincing smile. I wrapped one hand around Silver's waist and said the two magic words "Chaos Control!" I shouted and lifted the emerald into the air, we were soon in the place Shadow had been talking about, The ARK.

Author's Note:

Like it? I thought it was really cute how Shadow kept saying four instead of three or three instead of two, mentioning Silver's unborn, CUTE! I thought this one was a bit crappy but hopefully you guys don't think it's too bad. Hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! X3


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to FP Chapter 10 now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 10

Silver's P.O.V

"Wow" I said looking down the long metal hallways and thousands of metal doors "Shadow do you remember the layout of the facility?" Mephiles asked Shadow "it's one of the memories I have that I cannot forget" he said sadly. Shadow led us through the labyrinth looking for a room I could stay in "there should be a bedroom right about… Here" he said coming to a set of double doors, he pushed them open and a huge cloud of dust sent all three of us into coughing fits. "I didn't realise how long this place had been abandoned for, Silver should be fine in here for the time being and there should be a bathroom in there as well" he said to me and my lover with a smile. "Wait a minute, I don't get to come with you guys?" I said sadly, they had been discussing searching the ARK the entire time we were walking. "Guys, I'm pregnant not useless" I said with my hands on my hips "Silver you have to stay safe, for the baby's sake" Mephiles said going in to touch my arm comfortingly, I simply shrugged him off angrily. "It's not even a month old yet and you're already isolating me? That's not fair!" I yelled trying to prove my point to the two dominant males. "Silver if you move around too much the child will start to feed off of your telekinetic energy, slowly draining you unti-" Shadow was about to finish his sentence when Mephiles quickly cut him off "we don't know if it's safe for you to walk around yet! That's all" he said eyeing Shadow who simply frowned. "Until what?" I asked concernedly but was quickly motioned into my new room by a certain to-be-father "Well we'll be back soon Silvs, stay here and call me if you need anything okay?" he said, what Mephiles meant when he said 'call' was that I could telekinetically contact him and talk to him through our minds. He had quickly left the room with Shadow and closed the doors behind him before I could argue the point.

Shadow's P.O.V

"What the f*ck do you think you're doing Shadow?! I can't believe you almost told Silver that! He's not ready to hear about it yet!" Mephiles loudly whispered at me as we started to walk off in the direction of the kitchen. "Meph" I sighed "you can't keep so much vital information from him, if you keep doing this it's going to get him killed" I said only trying to be as honest as possible. He looked at me darkly "… Don't you dare say anything like that to me ever again…" he said with such darkness it actually frightened me "I'm sorry Mephiles, I'm only trying to tell you the honest truth and nothing else, if I lied to you even if it's just to make you or Silver feel better it could lead to disaster" I said seriously. "Anyway we have to look for food supplies for Silver and the baby" I said looking at my brother who looked right back at me, his dark look had vanished and he nodded in reply. It was about 10 minutes before we finally reached the kitchen at walking pace and another ten minutes before we had emptied out only one of the many cupboards, just one cupboard full of food supplies was enough to have both our hands completely full. "Well at least we know we've got more than enough food just in our hands to last all of us about a month" I said trying to lighten up the mood "hopefully we won't be staying here for that long" he said concernedly. "Meph, you need to stop worrying all the time, let me handle the worrying for you" I said with a chuckle as we headed back to Silver's bedroom, luckily Meph laughed a little as well "all right, but only for a little" he said with a smile. "After we drop all of this food off we'll head to the control room, we can watch over your mansion from there" Meph looked at me, impressed. "Sounds good" he replied as we reached Silver's room. Meph pushed open the doors with his shoulder as he said "Silver we're back! We brought you some fo-" he stopped suddenly and dropped everything that was in his hands, then he was frantically looking everywhere for something. "What happened?" I asked concernedly putting the food in my hands on the closest table and doing the same with Mephiles' load of food "it's Silver, he's gone!"

Author's Note:

I did it again, cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHA! Anyway what's happened to Silver? Did he get stolen or did he run off? Find out next chapter, hope you're enjoying reading my stories as much as I'm enjoying writing them! X3


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to FP Chapter 11 ready to end the torture of the cliff hanger from last chapter? Good, now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 11

Silver's P.O.V

If they thought I was going to stay in that stuffy room they had another thing coming! It wasn't fair and they knew it! "You'd better be worth all of this trouble little one" I said softly whilst looking down at my flat abdomen, I had a feeling it wouldn't be flat for long. With one hand on my stomach protectively, I continued my venture through the unknown vessel, I had no idea what I was looking for but I was hoping I would come across something interesting soon. After 5 minutes of useless walking I had finally come across a large set of doors like the ones my new bedroom had, I easily pushed them wide open and walked inside. I had only taken a few steps inside when suddenly a laser shot at me and missed by a mere inch, I quickly shot a blast of my telekinetic energy into it and it exploded into tiny pieces. "How are these defence systems still working?" I mumbled to myself as I cautiously continued on, I soon came across I giant set of buttons and levers of all different sizes and colours on a giant panel. "Must be some sort of control room, I've got to remind myself to play with these later" I said with a smirk, there was also a giant window at the end of the big room that showed the lonely but beautiful universe outside as well as the planet Mobius. "Wow, this is so cool" I said as I walked up to the huge piece of glass and placed my hand against it, I tried telekinetically contacting Mephiles. "Silver? Where are you?!" he said in a panicked state "I'm fine, I think I'm in some sort of control room, it's so cool you have to come here Meph!" I replied cheerfully "stay there we're heading your way now and don't you ever do this to me again Silver!" he said a little less panicked but more angry. I winced in pain as my stomach started to hurt "oh no, not again" I said to myself as I fell to the floor clutching my abdomen in pain "Meph hurry! I think that thing's happening again!" I replied. I screamed as my telekinetic contacting cut off and the pain soon got far worse. This was much more intense than before, it was a lot quicker and more painful "why is this happening to me? Why do you hate me?!" I screamed and soon heard the fast footsteps of my lover and his brother. They both burst through the doors and Mephiles knelt by my side, when Shadow knelt down beside me I moved my hands like before and let him do his thing. It took longer than before for the pain to fully leave me but I was glad when it did "thanks again Shads" I said enjoying the time that I didn't spend hollering in agonising pain. "Why does this keep happening? Are you sure I'm not dying?" I asked getting scared and nervous "I told you before, the child feeds off your telekinetic energy which is why you need to preserve it. Let me go into more detail for you, since me and Meph were created with Chaos powers we fed off the Chaos energy while we were still in the process of being created, since it's Mephiles offspring it's simply doing the same thing so it stays healthy and strong. Since you don't have any Chaos energy running through your veins it has to feed off another source of energy which is your telekinetic power, me and Mephiles could only ever reproduce the perfect offspring with another being that has Chaos energy flowing through it or in this case the rare time where the being possesses telekinesis. You're taking away it's nutrients by using your powers, my Chaos energy that I give to the child is only temporary, it only wants it's mothers energy therefore you need to preserve it for your child. Also it's much more needier than we were because it's naturally been made instead of how we were artificially made, Understand?" Shadow explained thoroughly, I nodded. "But why does it have to hurt so bad?" I asked, Mephiles lifted me off the floor into his arms "how about we walk and talk" he said seriously as we headed back to my room, I had the feeling he was really mad at me for disobeying him. "Silver, it hurts because the child is slowly dying without it but since it's immortal it cannot so you're torturing it, you're simply feeling the same pain as the child" I looked shocked and wrapped my hands around my stomach, I was torturing my baby without even knowing it. "I need to know if you used your powers before the pain started, if so, I need to know what you used them for" he said with a serious expression. "Well, when I had entered the control room the defences were still up and running so a laser shot at me…" Mephiles started to look me over for any fatal wounds while he was still walking before I could finish what I was going to say "… It had missed me though and I threw my telekinetic energy at it, blowing it up…" he stopped checking me and sighed, relieved that I was fine. "I then telekinetically contacted Meph and that was all I used it for" I answered, Shadow seemed to be contemplating my information in deep thought. "You and Meph will have to keep in contact some other way then, it's obviously draining you and no fighting with your powers either unless it's absolutely necessary and you're certain you can get away from the danger, there's no use draining yourself if you can't escape" he said as we finally reached my room. I nodded and Mephiles lay me back onto my bed and sat next to me "Silver, why'd you run off? We thought you had gotten kidnapped or worse, we were worried sick!" he said making me feel really guilty. "You should know why, I can do things without using my powers, I'm not completely useless you know! You can treat me like this when I'm at least 6 months pregnant but not now!" I said as the guilt soon left me and was replaced with anger. "Fine, but I won't allow you to do anything too tiring, you're still carrying another life within you Silvs, you've got to be very careful, for your sake and the baby's, alright?" he said with a serious tone "okay" I replied happy I was finally getting my way. "Well it's been a long day I think it's about time we all got some sleep" Meph said with a yawn "I'll go find another bedroom, see you guys in the morning" Shadow said as he left in search of where he was going to sleep for the night. Me and Meph got out of our gloves and shoes and snuggled into bed "I love you Silvs" he said tiredly "I love you too Mephiles"

Author's Note:

AWW! 33 I don't know much about the ARK so soz if it's a bit wrong ^^; Hope you're all enjoying the story anyway! X3


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to FP Chapter 12 now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 12

Mephiles' P.O.V

I had woken up to the familiar sound of Silver up heaving, I tiredly got out of bed and put my gloves and hover skates on. I walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside my pregnant mate "me and Shadow are going back to the control room, do you need anything before we leave Silvs?" I asked whilst rubbing his back gently. He shook his head and I helped him get back into bed, I walked out of our room when he fell asleep and slowly closed the doors so it made not a single sound. As expected, Shadow was leaning against the wall with his arms folded against his chest with his head down and his eyes closed, waiting for me. "How's Silver?" he asked not looking up or even opening an eye "normal, lets go" he chuckled and leaned off the wall "I meant how's he coping?" he said with a smile and his ruby eyes finally opening, staring straight at me. I didn't say anything to him and just kept walking, he stopped smiling "something's wrong… You or Silver?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder "me" I replied. "What's wrong then?" he asked concernedly as we grew closer to the control room "I… I just feel so bad. Silver didn't ask for this, he never asked for a baby or even mentioned the topic at all… It's all my fault that this is happening to him" I said looking down at the floor, ashamed of myself. "New experiences will be good for the both of you, they'll bring you closer together, as a family" he replied looking straight ahead "what if he doesn't want to have a family with me?" I asked sadly "Mephiles you know by now he could've killed himself from all of this, but he hasn't" he replied and he was right. "That reminds me, shouldn't we tell him about that?" Shadow asked, I looked up at my brother, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked "well there is one way the child can be terminated… If the mother is killed before the child is born then the child will die with it's mother" I looked at him, scared. "You don't think that he wo-" I was cut off "of course not! What I'm saying is that he needs to know just in case he's in danger, he needs to take care of not only the baby but himself as well" he said as we reached our destination. He pushed open the control room doors and smiled "Finally, I can check out these controls I've been dying to try out" he said with a smile as he reached the giant set of different buttons and the few levers here and there. "Okay, here we go" he pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever and soon the window in front of us had turned into a screen of live video feed from Mobius as if a projector was in the room and shooting the images onto the glass. "Wow" I said crossing my arms and looking at the many images that were supposedly projected onto the screen "found it!" he said excitedly making the whole screen show an empty block of luscious green land. I chuckled "Looks like you're not as good as you thought Shads" I said looking over at him, he was shocked, mouth wide open. "Meph, look at the coordinates in the corner of the screen… This is exactly where your house should be" he said, I rolled my eyes with a smirk and checked the numbers at the bottom of the screen like he said, my eyes widened and my smirk soon faded. For a while we just stood there and stared at the empty lot in complete silence, it looked as if there'd never even been a 2 story mansion sitting there, just an empty meadow. "Those bast*rds!" I suddenly yelled out "that f*cking mansion was over 3000 years old! They literally just tore my home and ancient history down!… I'll f*cking kill them all!" I yelled ramming my fist into the wall behind me, tearing a hole into it, my fist coming out of the other side. "How'd they even tear all of that place down in the amount of time we were gone? It's impossible!" he exclaimed "I don't care! I'm killing every single one of those pathetic beings!" I said storming over to the door. "Mephiles calm down! You'll wak-" but it was too late "what's with all the yelling in here? Please tell me you two aren't fighting" Silver stated with a worried expression, standing by one of the open doors. We just stood there looking at each other wide eyed, Shadow quickly turned the screen off and spun around with a nervous smile "no, of course not! We were just… Watching G.U.N" Shadow said trying to cover up the fact that we were now homeless. "You know how mad we get around those guys" he said whilst walking towards Silver, making up for my quietness "what are they doing? Can I see?" Silver asked tilting his head toward the window but the screen was already switched off. "I don't think you should be causing too much stress on your body, it could be bad for the both of you" Shadow quickly said and motioned his head towards Silver at me, I took the hint but was too mad to move from my position. "Come on Silver lets get you back into bed, hmm?" he said placing his hands on Silver's shoulders with a nervous smile, Silver pushed him off and yelled "I'm not stupid! Now tell me what's going on!" Silver yelled, he must've had a major mood swing. The best thing was to do exactly what he asked, me and Shadow looked at each other, we didn't know if we should tell him or not. I sighed, finally speaking up "Silver, my mansion, our home, was destroyed by G.U.N"

Author's Note:

Uh-oh. Where will they stay now? Hope you're enjoying the story and its drama! X3


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to FP Chapter 13 ready to get rid of that suspense? Good so read on!

Future Pains Chapter 13

Silver's P.O.V

"W-What?" I asked softly as I felt the tears start to roll down my cheeks, I looked at Mephiles and he looked absolutely crushed, that place was his only real home… Our only real home. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly, softly sobbing into his chest, we were going to have to stay up here now "It's alright Silver, We'll get through this together, don't worry" he whispered holding me in his arms "I'm so sorry Meph, are you sure there's no where else to stay besides here?" I whimpered. "I'm sure, anyway this is a good place where G.U.N can't find you Silvs" he said and he had a good point, I sighed "okay… I'm so sorry about the mansion Mephiles" I said sadly, my head still buried in his white chest fur. "I-It's fine Silver, I can a-always build another o-one, i-it's fine… I-It's fine" he started to stutter and I felt him start to twitch. I felt myself slowly getting pulled away from his grip, I looked at Meph one last time before I was dragged out of the room by Shadow, he was smiling psychotically at nothing, his green eyes were wild with his pupils turning into sharp slits and he was twitching in almost every place. "What's happening to Meph, Shadow?" I asked worriedly as he picked me up bridal style and skated as fast as he could to what I could only guess was the other side of the ARK. "He's having an episode, he needs to be left alone for a while, we'll see him when he's calmed down" I looked at him, shocked "he really loved that mansion, didn't he?" I asked and Shadow sighed. "Yes, yes he did" he responded, if this is what Mephiles is like when he loses a house than what will happen if I or the baby get hurt?

Mephiles P.O.V

"Ahhhhahahaha!" I laughed psychotically as I began to destroy everything in sight, I had changed into my crystallised form out of pure rage. I quickly moved on from the control room and found other parts of the ARK to completely destroy out of anger and hatred, it took me 30 minutes of destruction before I came to mine and Silver's room and I instantly stopped. I walked over to a picture frame on our bed side table, it was me and Silver on our first date, I had managed to bring it with me and he was kissing my cheek while I took the photo, it's still one of my fondest memories. I began to try and calm myself and rested my hand against the wall for support "that's enough Mephiles, what would Silver think of you ruining the only home you've got left? He probably thinks you're a monster rampaging like this, you'll never be a good father to his child if you continue to act like this…" I told myself as I calmed down to the point that I looked relatively normal again. I looked into the mirror in our bathroom and sighed, my eyes were still bright green with slits, showing what I really was inside. "Damn it" I said as I walked out of the room to find Silver and Shadow, it took me a while before I finally found them. "Meph! Are you alright? Are you hu-" I cut Silver off with a strong lip-lock "did I scare you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you Silvs, it's just… What they did… Pushed me over the edge" I said after we parted our lips from each other. "It's okay Mephie, what they did is unforgivable… Hey, can you do me a favour Meph?" he asked with a smirk "anything my love" I answered, his smile widened. "When you two go fighting G.U.N, kick the Commander's ass for me" he said with a wink "I'll make sure it's like his living hell" I said darkly but with a menacing smile. He kissed me passionately and I quickly kissed back with eagerness, Shadow loudly cleared his throat letting us know not to get too excited… Or at least not while he was still in the room. "Yeah, yeah, we know you're still there Shads" I said pulling away from Silver who whimpered in response "well, we had better start planning our attack on G.U.N and it'll be a strong one that's for sure"

Author's Note:

Soz about how long it took for me to upload this chapter, I just didn't have enough spare time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you're enjoying the story! X3


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to FP Chapter 14 it feels like it's been ages since I last had it as Shadow's P.O.V doesn't it? Anyway read on!

Future Pains Chapter 14

2nd month

Shadow's P.O.V

A month had gone by before we had perfected our attack plan on G.U.N, Silver had been coping really well but he was always worrying something bad would happen, although he wasn't the only one. "Shads, why isn't he showing yet? It's been 2 months right?" Mephiles had been asking question upon question worried something was wrong whilst pacing the control room, "Meph calm down, his second month's only just started now and he's not showing because he's probably only having one child" I answered trying to calm his anxious nerves. "Okay, okay, I should be worrying about the plan right now, not him, we should get going now right?" I just chuckled "Meph, you shouldn't be worrying at all, come on, let's go kick their ass already" he smiled and nodded in reply. The G.U.N Commander would be easy to eliminate, he only resided in the HQ and one other facility close by, the other G.U.N locations he never went to personally unless it was an emergency. We also found out he had a lot of experiments on Mobians going on as well as prisoners, that would be our first act on revenge, we would free them all and convince them to join our side and destroy the base afterwards. There were about 10 other G.U.N locations surrounding the HQ, we would take them out first and then go for the commander. "Where do we attack first brother?" I asked, he searched for the furtherest one from the HQ on the digital map in the control room, since his outburst I took the liberty of cleaning it up a bit but I can't say the same about the surrounding rooms. "There" he pointed and zoomed in on a reasonably small base "there's about 25 Mobian prisoners trapped inside but what confuses me is that out of the whole facility there's only one major experiment going on" I smiled "it should be pretty easy then" I said and looked over at Meph "lets hope so"

Silver's P.O.V

"Please be careful Meph, I don't want to have to watch Shadow carry you back not breathing" I said sadly, he placed his hand on my cheek and passionately kissed me "don't worry Silvs, if I can take on a whole army and it's heroes a small base will be a piece of cake, I promise I'll come back in one piece" he replied. I wrapped my arms around his neck lovingly, scared it would be the last time I got to see him. I watched as they got in position to Chaos Control away but before they did Meph winked at me and with a smirk he said "take care of the child for me as well will you?" I wrapped my hands around my stomach, smiled and nodded. "Chaos Control!" they both yelled and in a blink of an eye, they were gone. I started to walk back to my room in hopes of sleeping the day away, if I could even sleep in times like these, I reached my room in no time and quickly moved under the soft and comfortable sheets. I closed my eyes and surprisingly dozed off, well I guess I was dead tired from the baby keeping me awake whenever it wanted me to eat something for energy. I hoped to Chaos that they not only succeed in their attack but that my Meph comes back alive, I couldn't bare the thought of raising our child on my own…

Author's Note:

Did you like reading yet another chapter of Future Pains? Again soz I haven't been keeping up but I've been having a few unexpected tests at school lately, anyway I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter! X3


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome to FP Chapter 15 if you guys want to leave a review on the chapters, please don't be afraid too! I enjoy reading each and every one of your reviews! 3 Now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 15

Mephiles' P.O.V

We reached the base in a flash of green light and were hidden by the dark of the night, we just watched and waited for the perfect time to strike. I melted into Shadow's shadow and gave him the thumbs up as he looked down at me, he was soon off like a rocket as the distraction and once the guards at the front gate were distracted I went ahead and jumped from shadow to shadow and slid inside. I slid around as most of the guard's shadows just looking for the lab, I soon came across a Mobian scientist, a visitor. One of the advantages of being able to melt into people's shadows is if you so desired too you could change into their appearances as well, I would only look a lot paler and my eye colour would stay the same which sometimes gave me away. I melted into his shadow and reformed into his appearance, he was a male Mobian panda bear and quite the muscular one too. I quickly pulled him into the closest room and took his lab coat and knocked him out with a single punch. I sneakily walked out of the room and looked down at the name tag that I had pinned to my lab coat, Dr. Noah Marcus Thompson was the name on the name tag. The fact he was a visitor was perfect since I didn't know exactly where I was going and since he was a panda bear he was already pale by the white fur around his face so no one would notice. "Hello there sir, could you please direct me towards the experimentation lab?" the guard looked at the bit of plastic hanging from my lab coat and showed me the way "we've been waiting for you for a while Dr. Thompson, the scientists will be very pleased to see you've finally arrived" he told me and I nodded in reply. "Alright, here we are Doc" he said as he led me into a giant white room surrounded by humans "I'll find my way from here thank you" I said and the soldier nodded and closed the doors behind him. I didn't get far before someone yelled out my name "Dr. Thompson!" I looked over and saw a group of scientists walking towards me "yes?" I replied confusedly "you've finally arrived! I'm Dr. Marcus Leon Martin the head scientist here, but you can call me Dr. Martin. These are my most qualified surgeons at your request, we're so glad you could make it on such short notice!" he said cheerily. Dr. Martin was a Mobian lion and probably just as muscular as me, well current me at least. "Ah yes" I said not knowing what I was doing with these surgeons "now follow me to the patient, you will find this surgery will be quite the memorable one" Dr. Martin said and led me further into the lab, what had I gotten myself into?

Shadow's P.O.V

The guards were easy to take down and I easily moved on from them to the prison whilst trying not to give myself too much attention after distraction number one. The guards in the jail were walking off for their break when I snuck in to quickly and quietly let out all of the prisoners "who are you?" one of them whispered "your new leader" I replied as I Chaos Blasted as many locks as possible. "Listen up! For your freedom you will give us your services and by that I mean kicking the asses of the people that put you here. All those who decline can stay here for all I care, we only need the strongest of all of you" I said sternly as they all began to flow out of their cells but no one dare to disobey my orders. "Alright then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I yelled as I led the way out the door with my new army for all to see, distraction number two is in progress and hopefully it's going to work.

Author's Note:

Thanks to Christian Ape99 for letting me use his characters in my story, they were of course the Dr.'s. I hope he's enjoying how I'm using them and if anyone wants to have their OC's in my stories you can always leave a review about them or PM me and I'll make it happen as soon as I possibly can. I hope you're all enjoying the story, 'cause I sure as hell am enjoying writing it! X3


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome to FP Chapter 16 ready to read on? Yeah you are!

Future Pains Chapter 16

Mephiles' P.O.V

"Ready Dr. Thompson?" Dr. Martin asked me, all I could do was just stare at the pure insanity that lay in front of me, at what G.U.N could really do, at what they had done. A female Mobian cat lay on a metal examination table with her chest cut open and her insides all over the place as well as her eyes gouged out and lying on a smaller table right beside her… I could tell by the tear marks on her face and the way her mouth is still hanging wide open as if she was still screaming for them to stop, she was awake during all of this, they had wanted me to put her back together but all I could do was… Stare… I didn't even notice the loud sirens going off and someone grabbing me by my wrist and dragging me out of there, I don't know how long I was there for but it felt as if a horror movie was being played over and over again at the mort disturbing scene, it was weird to say but I had been mentally scarred. I heard someone calling my actually name and changed back into my normal form shocking the Mobian Dr. and surrounding surgeons who bolted out of there as soon as it happened. "Mephiles! Hurry up! We've gotta get out of he-" as soon as he saw me I'm pretty sure he was worried sick "Meph, what happened? Are you alright?" I just pointed to the room of endless nightmares. He took one look and quickly turned away in disgust "come on… Let's get out of here" I watched as a big group of Mobians walked in and Shadow got his chaos emerald out of his quills, I did the same. "Ready?" he asked I nodded in reply still shaking violently and staring into the abyss of emptiness "Chaos Control!" we both yelled, taking the group with us.

Silver's P.O.V

I was trying to get some well needed rest when I heard footsteps around the ARK, I got out of bed and opened the door to see a huge herd of strange Mobians. I quickly slammed the door and ran back to my bed hiding under the covers, 'don't fight, just hide, keep the baby safe before yourself' I kept repeating in my mind. I heard someone walk in and I started to shake with fear, I had never been so scared before, I felt the covers being pulled off me and a gasp straight afterwards. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone had already taken this room" I opened one eye to see a white female Mobian echidna "taken this room?" I asked confusedly as I wiped away my tears. She started walking out but before she left she said "again, sorry about that" and then she was gone, I concluded that these Mobians were friendly but was still cautious when I walked out. "Mephiles!" I yelled over the crowd as I walked into the endless amounts of unknown Mobians "Meph? Is that you?" I said as I saw someone who I thought was Mephiles but there was something severely bothering him, what had happened while they were away? Before I could get close enough to talk to him though I felt myself being grabbed and pulled away from him, I screamed for him. He didn't even look up or flinch at the sound of my voice. I found myself back in my room with Shadow there as well with him being the one that dragged me back here "what the hell Shadow?!" I yelled at him, I was getting some serious mood swings right about now and I was ready to let them out. "Look Silver, Mephiles needs some time on his own for a bit, he's seen some… Extremely disturbing things" Shadow said looking down, I was fuming "oh really? And I haven't been disturbed by all this time spent up here by myself?! Then suddenly all of these strangers appear out of nowhere walking around our home! I thought they were here to try and kill me and the baby!" I screamed breathing heavily from the outburst. I collapsed onto my bed in a fit of crying, I had missed him so much and was so scared that I wouldn't see him again, I just couldn't help but cry and I had no idea why. "Silver, he'll be here soon, you just have to be pa-" I cut him off "no! If he wants me to deliver this baby then he's got to be there for me! Or- or- I'll just-" I put my pillow over my face and looked away from Shadow, feeling ashamed of how I was acting. I heard him sigh and walk out of the room. I looked down at my abdomen, Meph had got me worrying about how I wasn't showing yet as well "I just can't handle this anymore, I-I don't think I'm ready for this…"

Author's Note:

Mood swings be coming in full blast! For better or for worse, MWAHAHHAHAHA! xD Anyway I do hope you're all enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! X3


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome to FP Chapter 17 thanks for all the nice reviews you've all been leaving, they all make my day a little more special than the last! 3 Now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 17

1 month later

Silver's P.O.V

I was depressed without Mephiles' loving and caring personality, we fought now more than any couple should fight because of what happened when they went down to that first base, I knew it was a mistake from the beginning. I was finally showing and that bump is the only reason I'm still breathing, every time I look down it just makes me smile even though it's the main cause of all this distress between it's mother and father. I wanted my Meph back and if I want to do that I'm going to have to confront him again and again until he realises the pain he's causing me and his baby… Even though every time it only makes it far worse for me. I walked out into the hallway and tried telekinetically contacting Shadow, ever since that day Shadow and Meph went down and saved those prisoners the place has gotten much more livelier, technically it's not crowded yet but I had a feeling it wouldn't be too long before that would change. 'Hey Shads? Is Meph with you?' I asked over my telekinesis 'Silver? What did I say about using your powers?' he said 'don't worry, I had a big breakfast we should be fine' I said whilst I was still walking through the what seemed like endless hallways. 'Fine, Meph is here with me, we're in the kitchen, no one's here and I'll leave him here alone so you two can have your privacy, be careful this time Silver' he said 'thanks Shads, you've been a great help, last time won't happen again… Will it?' I asked remembering the constant yelling and screaming which was basically our last conversation. 'Don't worry when he sees how much you've grown I'm sure he'll change his attitude towards you both' I felt our connection cut out but I still continued walking on, Meph did really want to see me showing, he was always worrying about it and wanted everything to go perfectly. I finally reached my destination and opened the doors to the kitchen where I saw Meph sitting on a stool at the kitchen bench with his head in his hands, I sighed, I hated seeing him like this, it always made me feel guilty. "Meph… We need to talk, civilly this time" I said walking towards him, I watched as his ear flickered at the sound of my voice and his bright green eyes shot open. "Hmm? Silver? What do yo-" he was about to finish but when he spotted me he looked down at my stomach and I could tell he instantly noticed. I put on a little smile and sat down next to him "Meph, listen, I don't know what happened down there and I don't know what they did to you, b-but you need to come back Meph… The real you, the one that's always happy to see me, the one that makes me feel like I have a reason to live" I was starting to well up with tears and quickly looked away. "Silvs" he gently grabbed my hand and softly turned my muzzle towards his own so we were staring into each others eyes, finally taking his eyes off my belly. "I'm so sorry, I just… I was so caught up in protecting you from G.U.N, that I forgot about you. I-I wasn't there for you when I should've, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you and our baby" he placed the hand that was in my own hand onto my slightly rounded stomach. "I don't know how you can forgive me but I promise I'll be there from now on… I've asked Shadow to take my place in leading the fights until the baby's born" my eyes widened. "Really? But what about the Commander?" I asked getting scared by the outcomes of what would happen if the Commander found us or more importantly me in my 'condition'. "I'll deal with him myself but other than him we shouldn't have to worry, Shadow's already found two more chaos emeralds so it will be easier to transport our army and two trusted Mobian soldiers to help lead with him" he said with a smile, I was so happy things were finally working out, I couldn't help but cry happy tears. "Oh thank you Mephy! I've missed you so much!" I replied happily wrapping my arms around him, it surprisingly felt really nice to have my bump rub against his abs. He lifted my muzzle up and kissed me passionately while wiping away my tears, I gladly returned the kiss with my tail wagging excitedly.

Mephiles' P.O.V

I was glad I finally got out of that violent state of mind I was stuck in, I needed to for Silver and our child. The nightmares had just gotten so bad that I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes and did sleep I saw Silver on that same examination table with his insides displayed for all to see, every time I would wake up screaming and regretting to try and sleep in the first place. I was so tired that when me and Silver were arguing I had actually hit him, I regretted that more than ever. Seeing him look up at me with fear and sadness in those golden eyes and watching guiltily as he ran back to his room obviously fearing that I would strike him again, tears rolling down his bruised cheek. I could never figure out how he forgave me for such I disgusting and horrible thing I did to him when I couldn't even forgive myself. it wasn't even his fault he was so upset, it was only his natural mood swings coming in. After each fight we had I would just sit and think and sometimes cry myself, thinking it was all my fault and really, it was. I got him into this… And there was no way of getting him out of it.

Author's Note:

A nice long chapter for you guys, I thought I'd write a long one just to let the ideas float out and into this story as I typed. Hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am! X3


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome to FP Chapter 18 now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 18

Shadow's P.O.V

Finally we had everyone settled in and ready for the next attack, we had made a few food runs down at all of the Station Squares grocery stores just in case. We emptied those places out faster than the eye could see, now we had enough food for everyone and more to last the rest of the year. "Alright everyone! Listen up! here's the plan, team one is our distraction team, team two will infiltrate with me, everyone know what they have to do?" they all cheered in agreement. Team one were most of the rough and tough Mobians and team two were the sneaky agile Mobians, there were twenty in team one and six in team two including me, there were a few others that were either too young or too injured to come with us, they stayed with Silver and Meph. "Alright then, let's go!" I yelled triumphantly as I lifted up my Chaos Emerald into the air and the few others with Chaos Emeralds copied my gesture including Meph "Chaos Control!"

Mephiles' P.O.V

I lifted my purple Chaos Emerald up along with the others including Shadow's green one, I wasn't going with them just showing I was there for them. I watched as they all disappeared in a giant flash of green light and I headed back to my room, where my beautiful mate was currently resting. The long walks through the empty hallways always unintentionally made me think deeply about our situations and problems, am I really ready to be the father of Silver's child? Am I ready to be a father at all?… As usual it took me no time to get there but it always took me a while to realise I was there in what felt like such a short walk when in reality it was quite long. I slowly pushed open the door, trying not to make a single sound just in case Silver was trying to get some well deserved sleep. I heard someone giggle on the other side of the room "don't bother Meph, I'm not asleep" I heard Silver say, I saw him looking outside one of the small windows we had in our room with his hand resting on his stomach, what was there to look at except for empty space? "How'd you hear me come in?" I asked feeling really confused as I'm usually a very skilled and stealthy hedgehog "my senses were already enhanced at birth being different from others in the sense of being born telekinetic, ever since I got pregnant they've enhanced more, guess it's for the best. Got to be on my guard to protect it from harm, even though it's harder than ever to get to sleep at night…" he said not looking away from the glass. Well that would at least explain the dark circles that were constantly under his eyes no matter how much sleep I made him get, I sighed walking towards my probably dead tired lover. I gently wrapped my arms around him, stopping when my hands reached the bump resting on his hips "it'll be worth it, I promise" I whispered as I buried my head into his head quills. I only guessed it would be worth it by the extremely happy faces I always saw on mothers with their new born babies and proud fathers holding them for the very first time. I wanted that more than ever, to sit beside Silver with our little bundle of joy in my arms, I wanted that so badly… It's weird though it was only four months ago I couldn't have cared less about my future generation or even if I ever gained someone to share the rest of my life with. I heard Silver purr under my gentle touch and felt his hands wander on top of my own "soon Silvs, soon we'll be holding our young one" he turned around and looked up at me. "You really want this, don't you?" he asked with a small smile on his adorable little muzzle, I nodded "I want this more than you could ever imagine, to share a life with you, is heavenly. Something I could truly never experience with anyone else" I said with a smile. He giggled and snuggled into my chest, I loved making my Silver laugh it was like listening to angel's sing you softly to sleep. I yawned and lifted my love into my arms bridal style, bringing him to our bed "we should get some rest if we want to be up and early to greet Shadow and the others" I said as I lay down my mate and lay next to him, he snuggled against me and fell asleep almost instantly, I softly chuckled "thank you…" I whispered placing my hand on Silver's bump and did the same.

Author's Note:

You like? Yeah, you do! Hope you're all enjoying my story cause I sure as hell am enjoying typing it up! X3


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome to FP Chapter 19 Now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 19

Shadow's P.O.V

"Ready team one?" I asked over the monitor on my wrist "yeah we're ready, we should be able to get almost all of the guards out here with how many fighters we've got" the voice replied. I smiled "good, team two out" I said and clicked off the monitor and watched as phase one, The Distraction, was put into action. We were currently waiting for 'the signal' when we heard the huge explosion, I gestured for the team to sneak inside the base. "Alright so I'll look for the experiments while you guys find the Mobian prisoners and get them out of here" I whispered when we came to a fork in the hall, there were 10 prisoners and two minor experiments taking place here, not as many as last time but this was more of a lab than a jail unlike last time. They nodded and soundlessly ran for the cells whilst I ran in the opposite direction, I reached the lab in no time and kicked the doors wide open, surprising everyone inside. A few Chaos Spears later and everyone was down or should I say… Dead. It was a long and tiresome search before I came across the first lab rat, he was a male Mobian hedgehog floating in a tank of purple-black liquid with his whole body attached to wires. He was a pure white hedgehog with quills that looked similar to mine except for all the ends of his quills were facing upwards, I could also see some sort of colour behind him, like some sort of mark. His skin was tanned like Silver's and his eyes were closed. Getting him out was the easy part, I pressed a few buttons and watched as the tank started to empty on it's own. Once all the liquid had vanished I opened a clear door to the side of the tank and stepped inside, I pulled off all the wires from his body, then threw him over my shoulder. I tried finding the other experiment as fast as I possibly could but what I found was not what I expected at all, I saw a female Mobian wolf strapped to an examination table in a small room. "You really think you can beat me at my own game Shadow?" I heard the Commander's voice say as his face appeared on a T.V screen in the room "please… Help us" the wolf said, her voice raspy and quiet. I found it strange when she said us because there was no one else with her, then I saw her rounded stomach. "Well think again, I know everything about you Shadow and I know all of your weaknesses. I suggest you keep one eye open while you sleep and let this be a lesson to you" he said, then he started laughing horribly as I heard something being set off. I ran out of the room and softly dropped the unknown hedgehog on the floor to keep him away from harm, I was about to run back in to help the wolf when the door slammed shut on its own. I bashed my fist against the clear door angrily but stopped when I heard a buzzing noise, I watched as a giant buzzsaw come out from the low hanging roof and inched closer to the young wolf. I quickly pulled out my Chaos Emerald from my quills but it was too late "No!" I screamed as I watched it slowly slice through her bulging stomach and I listened as she screamed in agonising pain for someone… Anyone, to save her. It was over quickly but it felt like an eternity to me and probably her too. All that was left of her was a corpse with it's stomach cut in half and leaning to opposite sides, showing off what was inside. "you could only save one Shadow, why'd you choose him over her? You know why Shadow, it's a little sneak peek into your future. We'll capture them Shadow and when we do, you'll have no choice but to choose between them. Your brother or his future? You know which one you'll choose, but you know he'll never forgive you…" and with that the screen turned off and the Commander was gone. I turned my face away from the gruesome scene and threw up, I dropped to my knees, was this true? How could I make a choice like that? Would I really be the one to ruin Mephiles' life? I was shaking violently now, that Commander really knew how to f*ck someone up! "Shadow! The prisoners are with us, should we head home now?" my right hand woman asked as she ran into the lab towards me but when she saw my shaking form she stopped. "take him and head back with the rest of them, I-I gotta be a-alone for a while…" I answered, she nodded and picked the unknown hedgehog up and Chaos Controlled away with the others. I just sat there, not even thinking, just staring into the everlasting abyss of nothingness. When I finally thought it was best to finish the base off I got up and worked on blowing this place to smithereens just like the last time. Now I knew how Mephiles felt when he almost had to perform that surgery, it was not a good feeling and honestly I wouldn't know who to save if it ever came to that type of decision. Silver and Meph's baby or Meph my own brother?

Author's Note:

A nice long Shadow's P.O.V chapter for you all! Warning for you guys, I'm a very dark person as you can tell by the ending of this chapter and the ending of WWS (The Commander's death) and the ending of GUOH. I love gore and drama and it's even better when you put them both together! Hope you're all enjoying this story, cause I definitely am! X3


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome to FP Chapter 20 Now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 20

Silver's P.O.V

We waited a whole day before Shadow finally came home, I know it was a horrible thought but it did seem like he had been kidnapped by the Commander, Mephiles was freaking out. "That's it! I'm going to find him!" he yelled "No Meph! I'm sure he's fine, lets just wait a little bit longer" I said clinging onto him, I didn't want him to leave my side, not again. Suddenly, just before Meph was about to Chaos Control away, Shadow appeared in a flash of green light. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how worried sick I was?!" Meph yelled at his brother, Shadow didn't answer he just looked at me and then his eyes wandered down to my bump which I instinctively wrapped my hands around. "Shads? Are you okay?" I asked concernedly, he just looked back at nothing and continued walking towards the army that was currently residing in the meeting room. "Meph" I said slightly hiding behind him "what was that about?" he asked as he grabbed my hand which I eagerly squeezed, "I don't want to point fingers or anything but it kind of looked like-" I was cut off by Meph "no, Shadow would never" he said taking me back to our room. "Something happened down there, like what happened to you, you need to find out what happened and quickly" I said as I walked back to our bed, he nodded and walked back out but not before quickly pecking my forehead, what is that disgusting Commander doing to my hedgehogs? I thought as I lay my hands on the small bulge growing on my hips.

Mephiles' P.O.V

What was up with Shadow? Was I like that when I came back? I would find out soon enough. I waited until everyone walked out from the meeting room and walked inside to find Shadow sitting at the end of the table with his head in his hands. This was something that me and my brother had a habit of doing when we were thinking deeply about our situations "what's up Shads? You know you can tell me anything" I said as I stood beside him. He looked up at me only to quickly look back down at the table, I saw so much fear in his eyes, it worried me even more. "Shads, come on, you're scar- worrying Silver" I tried not to say scaring just in case it set off some unwanted fights, too bad this one couldn't have been avoided. "I don't know which one to choose… What do I do?" it wasn't a question directed to me but more to himself. "Well, you know you can always ask me for some advice on whatever decisions you're trying to make Shads, it's me, Mephiles, your loving, caring bro-" I was cut off by Shads suddenly lashing out at me "it's not like that! I could kill him or you!" he shouted and stood out of his chair. I stared at him, extremely confused "Shads what are you talking about?" I said grabbing his shoulders trying to get him to face me but he pushed out of my grip and turned away from me leaning on the wall for support. "If you had to choose one person to save out of your brother that you've missed for so long, or his one true love and unborn child… Who would you choose?" he asked emotionlessly "What? S-Shadow, what ar-" he cut me off yet again "Just answer the question Mephiles!" he screamed, I couldn't hold my feelings back anymore. "I don't know Shadow! What kind of question is that anyway?!" I yelled back, he huffed and started heading for the door "exactly what I had expected, you had better keep an eye on Silver while you still can. What I have foreseen is something no one should ever have to go through, especially you my brother…" he simply said and left me alone with my thoughts. What was he talking about? Can we really defeat the Commander when he can do things like this without even trying? What do I do about Shadow? What if what Silver suspects about him is true? All of these questions flew through my mind as I tried desperately to figure them all out…

Author's Note:

I hope you're all enjoying the story because I'm having an amazing time writing it! X3


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome to FP Chapter 21 Read on!

Future Pains Chapter 21

Month 5 (2 months later)

Silver's P.O.V

The attacks against G.U.N have been going much better than the first two and we're now at the last 3 bases before the H.Q, I can definitely say that it's now starting to get packed. When a few of the recent prisoners started to flirt with me, Mephiles had cut in quite violently and stated to everyone on board the whole ARK that me and my room were off limits to everyone except him and Shadow, although I wasn't so sure about Shads anymore. Shadow's still been on edge and scaring the living daylights out of me every time we pass by in the halls or anywhere where I catch him staring at me, I don't know why but I feel as if I'm in danger every time I see him. Mephiles has also become extremely overprotective over me and even growled and hissed at someone for brushing against me in the kitchen, scaring the poor guy sh*tless. It's sweet that he cares about us so much and honestly I find it really cute. I've been getting much bigger like I should be and things should be just about perfect. We were once again watching as our strong army Chaos Controlled away into battle with a flash of bright green light "come on Meph, lets get something to eat, I'm starving!" I said cheerfully. He picked me up bridal style and skated as fast as he could to the kitchen with a playful smile on his face "Hey Silver, would you like to see something cool?" he asked with a smirk, I nodded. He closed his eyes but continued skating through the building, with me in his arms "Meph? What are you doing? You better not be doing what I think you're doing" but he was, he was moving around a maze like structure at an incredible speed with his eyes closed! He was moving so accurately past every corner though you'd think he had a third eye, I clung to him and closed my eyes as well, scared we might hit a wall. I then felt us slow down and finally come to a stop, I opened my eyes again and we were in the kitchen "I now know the structure of this place back to front, I can move around at the speed of sound with my eyes closed and not get a single scratch on me or you, my love" he said with a prideful smile, obviously we weren't going at the speed of sound but we were still going really fast. He gently put me back onto my own two feet "yeah, pretty cool but lets agree for you to never do that with me in your arms ever again. Oka-" I was cut off by a weird feeling in my stomach that I had never felt before. Before Meph could get me something to eat I quickly grabbed his wrist with one hand while holding my bulging abdomen with the other, Meph turned and looked at me concernedly "SIlvs? Are you al-" I quickly put his hand to my stomach and looked into his eyes with my own fearful ones. "I-I felt something, I think s-something's wrong, w-with the baby" I started tearing up and waited for it to happen again, we waited and I quickly looked down and saw Meph's hand move from a nudge in my belly. "There it is again! What's wrong with it?!" I screamed in terror as I held my belly with both hands, Meph just looked at me calmly and waited some more, you could even see he was… Relaxed. Another nudge under his hand and I was about to burst into tears from fear and by the fact that it kinda hurt, he quickly lip-locked with me and I started to calm down. "Silvs, our baby's moving, kicking" he said kneeling back down with his hands in the same position as before. "What does that mean? Is that good?" I asked, calming down, he nodded not taking his eyes off my big belly "it means it's healthy and your pregnancy should go much smoother now that we know it's starting to move, we should be able to tell the gender by now" he said removing his hands from my abdomen and placing them in my own after feeling one last little nudge. I smiled "finally! I'm getting sick of calling our baby it and not he or she, it makes me feel like we're saying that they're not any sort of Mobian but some sort of… Thing" I said sadly at the thought. "Don't worry Silver, soon we'll know the gender and I'm betting he's a boy" Meph said with a smirk "oh really? Well then I'm betting she's a girl" I said with a smile of my own. I passionately leaned in and lip-locked with him for a while, wrapping my arms around my lover and we were just stuck there in time, in that one moment that brought us even closer than before, when our baby started to move for the very first time.

Author's Note:

You like? Yes? Good, this chapter is much more heart warming than dramatic and gruesome. Hope you're all enjoying the kindhearted chapter while it lasts! X3


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome to FP Chapter 22 Thanks for reading my stories guys! Now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 22

Mephiles' P.O.V

That was one of the most wonderful things I've experienced in my life, I'm sure it was for Silver as well, I couldn't believe our baby was finally moving! After a good meal I took Silver back to his room, with my eyes open this time, and left him to watch his stomach in awe as now and then there would be a nudge under his hand. I needed to check on the experiment, when Shads brought him back from G.U.N he was completely terrified and confused. He was suffering from the worst case of amnesia I had ever seen and whenever I saw him I felt as if… I already knew him. I knocked on his room door and let myself in "how're you going experiment?" I asked the hedgehog sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. No one knew his real name, not even he did, so we just settled on calling him experiment for now. I watched as he cringed as I mentioned the word 'experiment' "I'll never get used to you calling me that, other than completely confused I'm feeling normal I guess" he answered. "You still can't remember anything and still confused? You really do have the worst amnesia I've ever seen" I laughed and saw him smile "at least I still remember how to breath, speak and eat" he said and stood up. He had bright green eyes just like mine and a strip of purple fur going down his back and into the back of his quills "your marks are quite unique, I'd like to know how you got them" I said whilst circling him and looking at his fur marks "I've probably had them since birth, I guess" he said shrugging his shoulders. I once again stood in front of him and spoke once more "So lets recall the minor details you can remember" I said crossing my arms and waiting for the same response "do we really have to do this every day?" he said and I gave him a look, he sighed and closed his eyes. "I know, I know, it'll help me recall more memories if I practise every day, I've heard it all before. Okay, so the only thing I can remember is G.U.N. They're pulling me by my head quills and throwing me into that tank full of dark purple liquid, once I'm in my vision becomes clouded and everything goes black as I feel the liquid fill my lungs… Wait a minute… I'm seeing something else, or should I say someone else" he said, my eyes widen. "There are two Mobians, one's holding me in their arms protectively, I feel small, I'm probably only an infant, I think they're my parents!" he said and I smile happily "keep going, you can do it!" I said, trying to encourage him, happily knowing we're finally getting somewhere with this mysterious hedgehog. "I'm trying to figure out their appearances, it's dark but I can make out some features. The one that's holding me, I think it's my mother, she's got bright white fur like mine, Golden eyes and a blue light is surrounding her and my father, it's helping me see their features more clearly. My father's got bright green eyes like mine, pale skin and the sharpest fangs I've ever seen, he's growling and hissing at something, my mother's crying, they're trying to protect me from someone… I can hear something getting closer and closer to me, my mother is holding me close to her chest and I can hear her suddenly stop crying or making any sort of sound at all. I can see my dad screaming as a red liquid runs down the side of her head… Not again… No!" he screams and quickly snaps his eyes open, he's sobbing into my shoulder now. "It's okay, there was nothing you could've done, it's all over now, you've done really well" I whisper into his ear trying to calm him down. Now I feel as if I know him more than ever, what's going on? What is G.U.N planning and what have they done to him and his parents? All these questions were filling my brain when I felt him move out of my grip "I heard my father scream something, I think it's my name" he said looking up at me "what is it?" I say gently. "…Steel"

Author's Note:

Who is this mysterious Steel? Think you can figure it all out? Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the story! X3


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome to FP Chapter 23 ready to learn more about the story? Well heeeeere's Shadsy!

Future Pains Chapter 23

Shadow's P.O.V.

"We're just about done here, head home with the newbies and don't wait up for me, this may take awhile" I said to my army and watched as they Chaos Controlled back home. The day we found the experiment has been haunting me constantly so I've been staying away from both Mephiles and Silver. Every time we've attacked The Commander's bases, that monster has appeared on some sort of screen and mocked me, no one knows this but, every time he shows I stay and try to negotiate with him. Regrettably saying that I'd do anything to make him not force me to choose between my brother and his lover, I was even on my knees begging for him to rethink his decision! Obviously he declined and just enjoyed watching me beg and plead, some Ultimate Life Form I am huh? After another feeble attempt at changing my fate I Chaos Controlled out of the burning building, he wasn't going to change his mind so it was about time that I told Mephiles and Silver what was going on with me, I think poor Silvs was actually scared of me. Once I appeared in the floating structure I called home I told everyone to sleep off the attack and walked straight to Meph and Silver's room. I sighed and knocked on their set of double doors, I was surprised to see a certain white hedgehog when one of the doors opened. "Shads? D-Do you want to see Meph? H-He's inside, c-come in" Silver stuttered, obviously scared, I nodded and walked inside. "Meph? I need to talk to you and Silver, it's urgent" I said to the pale hedgehog standing close by, he turned towards me with a frown on his face "this better be about how you've been acting Shadow" he said sternly. "It is but I have a good reason for my actions, I'll admit that it might not have been the best choice but what was I supposed to do in a time like that?!" I almost yelled. Meph looked at me confused then grabbed Silver's hand, they both sat on their bed and watched as I started to explain myself. I took in a deep breath and started telling them what happened "You both remember our second attack against G.U.N? That's when it all started, I told you both that there was only one experiment but there was actually… Two. When I saved the first experiment I found the second, it was a young female Mobian wolf, she looked as if any day she could…" I stopped and looked at Silver, I felt so horrible that I made that type of decision, especially with the knowledge that I'd do it again. I looked away in shame, I wanted to leave so bad but fought the urge too, they needed to know what that damned Commander was up to! "You can tell us Shads, we're here for you" Meph said and wrapped an arm around Silver's waist. I looked worriedly at Silver "alright, but if you want me to stop Silver, just tell me" I said and he looked at me confusedly. I sighed and continued to tell them about the disturbing event "She looked about eight or nine months pregnant and any day she would give birth to her unborn, she was strapped to an examination table moaning in pain for me to save them. I only left for a split second to put the experiment down to keep him out of harms way! It was too late though, the door locked behind me and… A buzzsaw came out of a hole in the low hanging roof A-And she was… Sawed through the stomach…" I finished. Silver went wide eyed and only fear resided in those big golden eyes of his, he then quickly buried his head into Mephiles' shoulder with Meph stroking his back for comfort. Meph held Silver in his arms for a while before looking to me and nodding giving me the gesture to continue. "The Commander said that I would have to make another choice like that but it would be with you two and he said I already knew which one I'd choose, just like I did then" I said eyeing Meph so he'd understand what I meant. He looked at me wide eyed and slowly detached from Silver's grip whispering that he'd be back in a second, he quickly pulled me out of the room for what I could only guess was a private discussion. He looked me in the eyes as seriously as I had ever seen him before "Shadow the Hedgehog, if it ever came down to choosing between me or Silver…" he said, quickly grabbing my shoulders and pulling me in close "… You choose Silver and our unborn, got it?" he said, extremely serious and stern. I nodded and he let go of me, he then walked towards the doors leaving me to my thoughts. Before he opened the door though, he looked back at me "Shadow, I know I'm your older brother and I understand how hard it would be to choose but… They mean the world to me, a life without Silver is not a life worth living, I'd rather have them alive than myself" he said and I looked at him sadly. "But Meph-" I was cut off by a small chuckle "Shads, would you do me a favour and look after the two rascals for me?" he asked with a smile, I nodded. "Thank you Shadow, you've truly been a great brother from the start"

Author's Note:

You like? It's nice and dramatic and I thought we were getting much more into the character's feelings and relationships with this chapter! I really hope you're all enjoying my story, I do put a lot of effort and time into it for you guys! X3


	24. Chapter 24

Welcome to FP Chapter 24 ready to get on with this story? So am I! So read on my friends!

Future Pains Chapter 24

Mephiles' P.O.V

I walked back into mine and Silver's bedroom and saw him still sobbing on our bed, I kept walking towards him and the closer I got I started to hear mumbling, he was saying things like 'why?' and 'I won't let them take you'. I sat down next to him and he quickly sat up realising I was there again, he practically fell into my arms and I brought him as close as I possibly could without hurting him or the baby. "Meph! Don't let them take our baby away! Don't let them!" he cried, I stroked his messy quills "I would never let that happen Silver and you know that, I'll protect you both with my life" I said but he looked up at me even more terrified, was it something I said? "Meph, I don't want to lose you either! I want you to be right there by my side when the baby's born! Please Meph, don't leave me" he said and buried his head into my chest, continuing to cry further as I continued to lovingly stroke his quills. "I'll try not to Silvs but sadly, I cannot make any promises"

Silver's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep at all that night, what happened today was just plain horrifying. It was all too much information to take in at once, I was going to lose everything, my baby, my mate, maybe even my life… Everything. Who's to blame though? Shadow or the Commander? The Commander's the one that got into Shadow's head but Shadow's the one who's going to commit the crime and I'm the one that has to suffer. Why couldn't Mephiles just let me die in peace that day? I could be with Blaze right now not having to worry about my well being as well as another's constantly! Then again, I wouldn't truly be happy like I was when I first met him or when I accepted the fact that we were going to have a baby together, I guess no matter what I love him and no one can change that. So I still lay there awake and trying to dream my troubles away, until finally Meph came back from talking to his army, when he walked in I quickly shot up. "Ow!" I said loudly, rubbing my sore back, Meph said the pains I had been getting in my back and legs were normal and that I should get used to it because it would only get worse the bigger I got. "You alright Silver? What are you doing still awake?" he said and walked to my side and massaged my back gently. "I couldn't sleep, to no surprise" I mumbled and he laughed a little "don't worry Silvs, no one's going to get you while I'm here, you know that" he said with a smile but I didn't smile back. "I know, but what will happen when you're not here to protect us? That's when they'll get me and no matter how hard you try it's already inevitable, they'll get me Meph and somehow there's nothing you can do about it…" I said darkly and lay back down attempting once again to fall asleep knowing that it wasn't coming anytime soon. Mephiles lay next to me with a sigh and wrapped an arm around me resting his hand on the growing bump on my hips and burying his head in my neck, I was hesitant at first but I soon rested my own hands on his, why does every bad thing have to happen to me?

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry about how short this is, the homework and assignments my school gives me is literally unbearable! I sure hope ya did enjoy it anyway, thanks for reading my story as well as this chapter and you guys make sure to keep on keeping on! X3


	25. Chapter 25

Welcome to FP chapter 25 Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

Future Pains Chapter 25

Month 6 (1 Month later)

Shadow's P.O.V

'Another successful attack' I thought as I Chaos Controlled back home, was it just me or was the Commander even trying to fight back? Was he letting us win? I shook the thought away thinking it was completely untrue and that I just had too many things on my mind. Back at home Silver was getting much bigger and much more clingy to Steel and Meph, saying he must spend as much time as possible with them while he still could. We were ever so closer to finally destroying them all once and for all that I just wanted to go and do it right now! I ran towards Meph's room actually happy and excited for once, I loudly knocked on the door and watched as Meph opened it. "Meph!" I said happily "This is the final base, the HQ! You must come fight with us, you need to get your revenge!" I exclaimed, he smiled "Of course, but I need to make sure Silver is safe here, I don't want anyone going near him during the time I'll be away" he said, was that him agreeing? Was he actually agreeing? My smile widened "thank you brother! I wish to get pay back right by your side! As brothers!" I said and he smiled wider as well "As brothers" he repeated and I quickly ran off to tell the army about our plans, there were a lot of us now and by a lot I mean almost a thousand of us! We had become a true army "Shadow!" I heard a voice that wasn't my brother's call, then I saw Steel come out from his room "what's up Steel?" I asked cheerfully. I didn't think anything could ruin my mood but I was wrong "I want to come with you, to fight by your side, it's the least I could do for you since you saved my life" he said with a smile, I looked at him as if he was crazy. Silver's had a strange clinginess to this guy as well, he said he had no idea why but he couldn't let him go to war and watch him get hurt. The experiment had also told us that he found out through a vision that his name was actually Steel "What would Silver think? Did you ever think about him?" I asked worriedly "you know he's like your best friend" I said, Steel looked down sadly. "I know, I know, but I can't just keep sitting around like this, it's driving me crazy!" he yelled "Okay, Fine, but you have to be sneaky and stealthy, you can't let Silver see you and if he does act as if it's a normal day" I said, he looked up at me "thank you Shadow! I shall be a great soldier in you army" he said cheerfully, I nodded and walked back towards my army. "I hope so kid, I really hope so"

Silver's P.O.V

"Meph" I said looking at my lover, Mephiles looked back at me when I said his name "I've got a strange feeling something bad's going to happen soon" I said worriedly, he looked at me with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry my love, it's just the paranoia getting to you" he said pulling me in close, I wanted to take that as an insult but decided against it. "Meph, how long until the baby's born?" I asked with my hands against my swollen abdomen, he thought about it for a bit before answering "3 more months Silvs, then we'll get to see him" he said, I giggled. It was adorable how he had been counting down the months until our child arrived. "You mean her right?" I said with a smirk and looked at him, he chuckled "you know what? Let's check now, just so I can prove you wrong" he said with a smirk. "You're on" I replied and crossed my legs as he placed his hands on my bulging stomach. "Ready?" he asked looking up at me, I nodded and his hands started to light up with green light, I watched him as his eyes closed in deep concentration, I couldn't really feel anything but it did kind of tickle. Soon the light started to fade and his eyes began to open, when he looked up at me I saw pure awe on his face. He happily lifted me off the bed and spun me around a few times, I laughed with him in response. "Guess what Silvs? You were right! We're having a girl!" he said with absolute happiness in his tone, seeing him so giddy sent my heart fluttering "told you"

Author's Note:

A girl! YAY! Hope you're enjoying the story cause I'm enjoying writing them for you all! X3


	26. Chapter 26

Welcome to FP Chapter 26 soz about being soooo late with this, we had exams and I always get stressed and worried whilst waiting for the results. I've also been a bit unwell, anyway terribly sorry, back to the story you guys want to read, so read on!

Future Pains Chapter 26

2 months later (Month 8)

Shadow's P.O.V

Finally we were ready for those G.U.N b*stards, I was sure they were ready for us as well but no one had more of a fiery hatred for them than Meph. I wouldn't blame him either, I mean, the Commander did threaten to take everything away from him. The reason we waited for so long was because the mere mention that this was the final battle and that some fighters may not come back alive scared almost all of them into not doing it. The plan was hopefully going to be a success and it was to go as so: the warriors would fight the G.U.N soldiers, the stealthy team would get the jailers and experiments and finally, me and Meph would go after the Commander, there was no way he was getting out of this alive. "Don't worry Silvs, I will come back alive and come back the perfect father figure for our daughter, you just need to stay here and stop worrying" I heard Meph say behind me, I was currently waiting for him so we could get going. "Just please be careful! I don't want to raise her alone Mephiles!" I heard Silver yell worriedly "I love you Silver, so much" "I love you too Meph" they said, I guessed then that they were having their final kiss goodbye. He walked out and looked my way "lets make this quick, I don't want to cause him anymore pain then I already have" he said and I nodded, we walked towards our army, ready to fight until we could fight no longer.

Mephiles' P.O.V

It cut me like a knife to see Silver so upset, my heart was almost reaching out of my chest towards him, all I could think about was holding the white ball of fluff in my arms. What a large fluff ball he has become too, still one more month to go and yet he looked like he was about to pop, I didn't say that out loud of course. His safety came first though, before anything, it was his and the baby's safety. "You alright brother?" Shadow asked me, concerned as we walked towards where our brave army had been waiting for their leaders. "Yeah, just worried that's all" I replied, he put a hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture. "Don't worry, you'll feel a lot better once we've got the Commander's head on a silver platter" he said with a playful smirk, I laughed in agreement. "Yeah, the thought does cheer me up quite a bit" I said with a smile, "So it's a girl right?" he asked, returning his gaze forward. "Yes, how'd you know?" I said and turned to look at him, he was still looking forward. "I heard Silver say 'her' quite a few times while you were talking and their aren't many females on the ARK so it was the only reasonable explanation" he said with a straight face still not looking at me, I thought it was weird at first but brushed it off. We had soon reached our great army of angry Mobians that were ready to tear into the G.U.N soldiers with every fibre of their being. Shadow and I stood before them as leaders should "Are you all ready? Ready to win a war? Ready to save all Mobians from the disgusting hands of G.U.N? Are you ready to fight?!" I yelled to the crowd of armed Mobians. They all cheered for us and I smiled at Shadow who smiled menacingly right back, I rummaged in my head quills for my chaos emerald and lifted it into the air triumphantly. The few others other than myself and Shadow did the same, which counted up to all seven chaos emeralds. Before we all chaos controlled to battle, I saw something that stopped my heart for a good number of seconds, it was my Silver. He'd been crying and his eyes were red and puffy, his head quills were a mess, he looked pale, he had a hard time getting out of bed because of his bulging eight month pregnant stomach that held our unborn girl and yet… He came out to see me off. He blew me a kiss and mouthed 'I love you', then with a sudden flash of light he was gone and so were we.

Author's Note:

Again, I'm really sorry about how late this is, you guys probably thought I was dead it was so long ago since I last posted a chapter! I tried making this one a long one, anyway hope you're all still enjoying my story, if you're all still there! X3


	27. Chapter 27

Welcome to FP Chapter 27 so we're coming close to the end of our story, maybe 5 or 6 more chapters? I'm still not sure but anyway read on!

Future Pains Chapter 27

Silver's P.O.V

I know it's been about two months now but I still can't shake the feeling that something terrible's going to happen, maybe Meph was right, it must just be my paranoia. I walked back to my room and sat down on my soft bed, my legs were killing me. My once small bump is now a bulging belly and it must weigh a ton, Meph said not to do too much for the rest of the time until she's born and to only move around when I lose feeling in my legs from not using them or to stretch my limbs from lack of use as well. She'd be hard to handle on my own, she was almost always active and the only time she'd settle was when Meph was around her, it was so strange he even said he wasn't using his chaos powers at all. "Don't worry, your dad will be back soon… We just have to wait" I whispered to my unborn feeling dreadfully tired. Before I let sleep take over I thought I heard footsteps around me, 'it's just your imagination Silver, you need sleep' I thought to myself as I finally fell asleep, although… I could've sworn I heard my door opening…

Mephiles's P.O.V

We chaos controlled right into the view of the G.U.N soldiers, our army was huge and quite intimidating to say the least. Some of the G.U.N soldiers ran off in fear or to get the others soldiers, other braver soldiers kept their ground. Stupid humans. I put my hand on my brother's shoulder "I wish to see you again brother, I may need your help with my little one more than you would think, so don't go dying on me, alright?" I said with a smile, he nodded and smiled as we returned our gaze to our enemies. "Attack!" Shadow screamed and led his soldiers to battle, whilst my team stayed back and waited for the distraction to take it's toll. I watched as our distraction worked perfectly but that wasn't a reason to let our guard down, I signalled for our group to move into the base. We stealthily snuck ourselves in with ease and came to a fork in the halls which was when we would split up, I passed my team another signal and we split up into two groups. One group was going to free the Mobians in the cells and my group was going to free the Mobians that were being experimented on. We had to be extremely careful of the soldiers and doctors either running out to fight or evacuating, we had to be one with the shadows and our surroundings. We made it to the labs and as planned, it was completely evacuated, humans really were cowards, all bark and no bite. I watched as my team went in and helped out the other Mobians but soon I grew impatient "Get those injured Mobians out of here and onto the ARK where it's safe, afterwards come back and join the fight, I'm going after the Commander myself" I whispered. No one objected and I quickly rushed to the Commander's office, I was desperate to prove Shadow's theory wrong so I thought I'd get rid of the Commander myself before it was too late. It didn't take long before I came across a set of double doors which I roughly pushed open, "Commander!" I yelled into the dark room, suddenly the lights flicked on and I had to shield my eyes from the sudden, burning light. "So you came alone did you? What an idiotic and predictable strategy" I heard a familiar voice say, when I took my hands away from my eyes I saw around 50 soldiers in the room guarding their leader who'd been the one talking to me. "You think I can't take all of your pathetic goons Commander?" I said with a smirk thinking how stupid it was of him to attempt to protect himself from his unavoidable death. "Of course you could kill them if you wanted to, that I have no doubt of but you wouldn't touch a single one of my 'goons' if you knew what we had of yours… Or should I say who we have of yours?" the Commander said with an evil smile. Before I could process what he said I was hit in the neck with a tranquilliser dart, I hadn't seen the soldier with the tranquilliser gun because he was behind me the whole time. It didn't take long before I was out like a light, regretting my decision to come after the Commander alone, but what did the Commander mean when he said he had someone of mine? I feared I already knew the answer.

Author's Note:

That Commander always has a trick up his sleeve, doesn't he? Hope you're enjoying my story my friends! X3


	28. Chapter 28

Welcome to FP Chapter 28 I left you all on a bit of a cliffhanger there didn't I? Sorry about that d*ck move but you knew it would happen XD Anyway, please, do read on.

Future Pains Chapter 28

Shadow's P.O.V

We weren't even halfway through the fight when one of Mephile's team members told me what he went and did, why couldn't he stick to the plan for Chaos sake?! I put one of my most trusted soldiers in charge of the fight until I got back and ran as fast as I could to the Commander's office. I feared the worst as I skated towards my destination, I reached a set of double doors that had been kicked in almost off their hinges, barely hanging there. I quickly ran in without a second thought but I didn't find any sign of life in the room, to my dismay I didn't find the Commander's dead body either so I assumed Mephiles had failed in his task. I searched the entire room to see if I could get a clue of where the Commander and Mephiles might've gone but I found nothing, except for a single empty tranquilliser dart lying on the floor. I tried locating my brother's Chaos energy and luckily I found a signal, I followed it to the other end of the base where I soon found my brother but I was horrified at what I saw. Both Silver and Mephiles were in the small room, Mephiles being unconscious and tied to a chair, Silver being wide awake and strapped to a metal examination table. I had the horrifying sense of déjà vu at the sight and my stomach twisted into a thousand knots. Since I saw the Commander and his goons still alive I guessed Mephiles 'daddy mode' hasn't yet been activated. I couldn't interfere and attack anyone until that mode has passed, I didn't think I needed to anyway because once that mode was activated anyone who stood in Mephiles way would die a painful death.

Mephiles' P.O.V

I groggily awoke from my sudden slumber and tried to adjust my eyes to the bright light that was surrounding me, I tried moving my hands to my face but found that I couldn't. After realising I couldn't move anything except my head, the world around me became clear again and I examined the situation at hand. I was tied to a chair and felt extremely sore, they probably beat me whilst I was unconscious, the cowards, I began to struggle against the binds but found it too difficult from how sore I was. "Meph? Is that you? Are you awake?" I heard a terrified voice say, it was familiar… So familiar that I dreaded who it was. "Oh Chaos no, Silver, please tell me it's not you" I said with absolute fear in my tone, 'I wish it was someone else too but sadly it is me' he said telekinetically with a defeated sigh 'are you and the baby alright? Did they hurt you? I swear if they hurt yo-' I was cut off by Silver jumping in quickly 'yes, we're alright, don't worry about us, but Mephiles' he stopped and looked at his bulging stomach and I did the same. 'I'm close, I can feel it' he said, I instantly knew what he meant 'h-how? You've still got a month to go!' I replied in the private conversation in our heads. 'I don't know i-if they injected me with something whilst I-I was knocked out, but I know for sure that it's happening today' he said shakily, the fear in his voice made me more than worried, but there was something else that wasn't worry that I was feeling, something… "Well, well, well, surprised are we? You really shouldn't be, we always come out on top. You can never defeat the Commander" the Commander said with his toxic laugh. "You're really in for it now Commander" I said in a voice that felt like it wasn't mine, what was going on with me? Then it clicked, my instincts were going completely haywire, Silver was right, this was happening today, I could feel it as well. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Silver winced in pain, that's when I snapped.

Author's Note:

Uh oh, is that another cliffhanger I smell? I think it is, sorry guys, I promise to update as soon as I can. Hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am! X3


	29. Chapter 29

Welcome to FP Chapter 29 I'm a bit more active lately because there's been a certain period of time where I've had little to no homework for the very first time! I'll try and use it to my advantage as much as I can! So read on!

Future Pains Chapter 29

Silver's P.O.V

I winced in pain as I felt a powerful sting in my stomach, 'I knew it, I knew it' I repeated in my head as the pain continued. I started to wish that our daughter could've waited a bit longer, as soon as that wince left my mouth, Mephiles changed. I looked over at him and saw his eyes wide open, his sharp slits dilated and his once beautiful green eyes soon changed into a terrible glowing blood red. I watched as he transformed into a sadistic beast, the chair and binds that held him down had given way ages ago. He looked like he was in his crystalline form but he was much more animal like and much more intimidating in the fact that he was much bigger than anyone else in the room. He let out a gut wrenching roar and the soldiers began to shoot him to no avail, as he easily took out most of the soldiers with a single swipe of his massive claws. He looked over at me with a growl and I feared the worst, what caused this transformation? Why'd it have to happen now? Was he going to kill us? Where's Shadow when you need him most? All these questions rushed through my head at once as I watched the creature that was previously my lover walk slowly towards me. A predator stalking it's prey teasingly, I clenched my eyes closed and tried to focus on the pain the labor was causing me because honestly, it was a lot less scary than this thing. It got so close to me I could feel its hot breath against my face, I started to silently cry, I wanted to open my eyes but I was too scared at what he might do. Then after what felt like an eternity, I heard sniffing, I opened one of my eyes to see what was taking so long for this thing to kill me already. He was sniffing me and staring confusedly at my bulging stomach, could he sense something? Could he smell his scent on me? Why was he looking at my belly like that? Then after a while of circling and sniffing I let out a small cry of pain, damn this pain was getting worse faster than ever. He finally came to my stomach and leaned in close bearing his sharp fangs, "Mephiles… Don't… Please" I whispered in between laboured breaths in case he could hear me under that creature's heavy fur. Although, he didn't bite down as hard as he could like I thought he was going too, he lightly pushed his head against it and rubbed his new snout against our unborn. I guessed it was a sign of affection and love, I sighed with relief and smiled happily, glad that underneath all of that terrifying beast was the loving and caring father figure that my lover was. The sweet moment didn't last too long as a let out another whimper of pain, "what are you doing Mephiles? Kill him!" the Commander hissed, did he expect this would happen? Was he going to use this to his advantage to kill us? It obviously didn't work, as Mephiles turned to him with pure hatred in his eyes. He stood up on his hind legs and appeared at least 3 whole feet taller than the Commander, "just wait Mephiles, your fight with me will come soon but now my associates would like to soften you up a bit first" he said with a disgusting smile before walking away from us. I let out another cry and Mephiles turned back to me, he must've realised I was tied up then because he swiftly ripped off the binds and put me in his protective embrace. That's when I saw his shredded up gloves laying on the floor, "we need to get out of here Meph…" I said to my werewolf-like lover. He licked my face then put me in one hand before running off on his legs and one of his empty hands, I knew he wouldn't drop me so I tried to concentrate on the pain, wondering when the hell my water was going to brake already. Surprisingly good news was we left the building with ease and the Commander's 'associates' were nowhere in sight, the bad news, we had entered into an all out war between Mobian and human and we were in the middle of it.

Author's Note:

I wasn't sure what to do for Mephiles' 'daddy mode' so I did almost a werewolf type thing because I love werewolves! Yes it is his absolutely crazy protective fatherly instincts that are doing this to him since he was aware of how much danger his lover and unborn were in. I'm not sure if you guys will like it but it's worth a go right? Hope you're enjoying my story so far! X3


	30. Chapter 30

Welcome to FP Chapter 30 I'm really excited because the end of the story is neigh! Not that a didn't like this story it's quite the opposite actually, it's just I feel that endings are my strong point. Anyway read on my fellow Mephilver lovers!

Future Pains Chapter 30

Silver's P.O.V

Mephiles quickly dodged a flying shard of metal from one of the enemies tanks and held me even closer to his warm chest without hurting me or the baby. "Hurry Meph!" I yelled holding my swollen stomach, he growled in frustration as he couldn't find a safe place for me. I spotted a wooded area close by and pointed towards it "There Meph, over there!" I tried yelling over the sound of the raging war. He ran full speed through the bullets and the missiles trying his best to reach the safety of the trees, it seemed that the bullets didn't really affect him or he had an extreme tolerance for pain in this form. We were halfway through the battlefield when Mephiles actually had to attack the humans either because they were getting in the way or because they had all their weapons pointed at us, it was serious luck that I didn't get shot. Then suddenly the attention wasn't on us anymore, Mephiles took this as a chance to make a run for it, I looked back and was horrified at what I saw. 'Shadow! Don't!' I screamed at him telepathically, I saw Shadow surrounded by thousands of soldiers and desperately fighting his way out using everything he had. 'Don't worry about me Silver, just…' I waited for him to finish impatiently 'tell Mephiles… He was the best big brother I could have ever wished for' I began to cry hysterically "Shadow, No!" I screamed out. I buried my face into Mephiles chest again and cried from the pain both emotionally and physically, before I knew it we were far enough away that I could only just hear the shooting of enemy guns. I was gently placed down with my back against a tree, Mephiles lightly licked my face and then ran back to the battle. I was going to yell out to him but I soon realised why he was leaving me here, there was no point in staying with me until my water broke and I began pushing which was when I was most vulnerable. He was using this time to help his brother bring down G.U.N. for good.

Shadow's P.O.V

I watched as Mephiles ran into the forest ahead with Silver safely in his arms, he'd make sure they were safe, they'd both have the perfect family with the perfect daughter. It was so strange though, out of all things I've seen in my lifetime I've never seen an outburst from instincts as intense as Mephiles. I thought he was just going to have a small change in his appearance and become much stronger and attack the enemies in the room but Mephiles experienced the full transformation and instead of focusing fully on the enemy his main focus was Silver. It truly was amazing to see him have a family he could keep for the rest of eternity, suddenly the soldiers stopped attacking me and were focused on something else. "Shadow!" I heard a familiar voice yell, I turned to see none other than Sonic and his gang of heroes, was this the Commander's 'associates'? No, it couldn't be. "Look how low you've gone Sonic! The Commander's using you for his own gain! I thought you were a hero, the hero of Mobius! You're supposed to be on our side!" I yelled back trying to convince him what he was doing was wrong. Before we could say anymore a heart-stopping roar was heard from behind me that even made me jump. I looked behind me and saw Mephiles standing behind me and looking at the heroes with eyes filled with pure hatred and a snarl that could've made the toughest of Mobians sh*t themselves. I looked back in front of me and saw them all shaking, except for Sonic, he had a strong look on his face. He wasn't going to do what I think he was going to do was he? "What is that thing?!" Rouge screamed "my brother" I said and folded my arms, as soon as this was established Sonic made the first move.

Author's Note:

The next chapter will hopefully be a good fight scene and thanks to Christian Wolf27 for leaving such good reviews for me! Thanks all of you for the support and I hope you guys want more of me because I would love to keep doing these for you guys! Hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I am! X3


	31. Chapter 31

Welcome to FP Chapter 31 I'm just all about cliff hangers lately, what's up with that? Anyway read on my friends!

Future Pains Chapter 31

Sonic's P.O.V

I lunged for Mephiles with my fists at the ready but he roughly grabbed me and threw me across the battlefield "Sonic no!" I heard Shadow yell but I ignored him, this beast was the reason Shadow betrayed me, it was all his damn fault! I landed on my feet but the force of the throw put a lot of distance between me and Mephiles, I looked over and saw the others fighting Shadow and scowled, that's not what I told them to do but Shadow will take care of them if they go too far. Lightning could be heard in the distance as dark clouds began to roll in "it's just you and me" I said with my usual cocky attitude, acting like this thing wasn't three times my height and weight. It didn't reply but instead got down on all fours and openly growled showing off every one of its sharp, pearly fangs, I better make sure I stay away from those death traps. I began the fight by speeding towards him and throwing a quick punch at his muzzle and another at his check before he could even blink, I had my speed as an advantage but I don't know how long that'll last since his advantage was his strength. I threw more punches and kicks at the beast, 'this was much easier than I expected' I thought, I even got it bleeding in multiple places on his face and body but I couldn't say I was in good condition myself. After I had to stop from wearing myself out the beast took the chance to attack me, the clawed hand only just got me and I received a long scratch across my cheek that started to lightly bleed. I placed a hand on my cheek, enraged that I let it hurt me, that was it's plan all along, to let me tire myself out and then attack when I was weak. Then the beast ran full speed at me and started to throw it's own attacks at me, I just moved out of the way of the first punch that was sent to my face but I didn't notice the second one that was aimed straight for my ribs. I was once again thrown off my feet but this time I didn't land so smoothly, in fact I landed horribly on my right side and I think I even heard a snapping sound somewhere in my body, I looked down at my extremely sore ribs to see the opposite side I landed on bleeding badly from the massive scratch that had broken through my skin. I tried to stop the blood by holding the wound and I tried standing up but I collapsed, I then realised what that snapping sound was. "No, no, no, no" I began to say over and over, I placed my hand around my right leg and instantly regretted it, the pain was like a searing burn. I had broken my leg, that was definite, I heard someone slowly walking towards me and I resisted the urge to lay down and wait for it to kill me. I looked up to see the figure of the beast looming over me, now seeming to be even more scary and threatening than he already was the first time I saw him, I backed up against a tree and the lightning grew louder as it began to rain. I knew what came next, my blood would mix with the rainwater and it would create a puddle around my cold, dead body. I would never see Shadow again, I guess I did regret my actions and I admit that my anger took over but it was much too late to be forgiven now that I knew for sure. Then a thought hit me 'it literally took this thing only 3 shots to bring down Sonic the Hedgehog, it must love Silver a lot… Just like I love Shadow…'

Shadow's P.O.V

"Chaos Blast!" I yelled and sent the gang of heroes flying across the ground once again, when I noticed they weren't getting back up this time I left them and ran to where Mephiles and Sonic were fighting. I didn't think that the heroes were dead but they were most likely severely injured and probably unconscious, I only killed when necessary and I felt this wasn't the case no matter how badly I wanted to. When I reached Mephiles I saw him standing over Sonic and watched as he lunged in for Sonic's throat, "Meph Wait!" I yelled as loud as I could hoping it reached him before it was too late. I watched as he slowly moved away from Sonic's throat and I sighed in relief, his throat was fine and perfectly untouched by Mephiles sharp fangs. Meph growled at me for interrupting "go tend to Silver, he needs you!" I said sternly and looked at Sonic who was shocked beyond comprehension. Meph looked back at Sonic and stood on his hind legs, he scratched Sonic's face right across his eye and then ran off to his pregnant mate. I understood why he did that, it was to get his message across "w-why didn't you let him k-kill me Shadow? I-I… Don't d-deserve to be alive…" Sonic said after he was done screaming whilst holding his injured eye. "I'm not one for killing for fun Sonic especially people I care about, you should know that your friends will live but will be in the hospital for a while…" I said not looking at him but instead looking at the war that we were currently winning. "… Sonic, I hope Meph's made it very clear that if he ever has to fight you again, he won't hesitate to kill you and next time I may not be there to save you" I said and looked down at him. "I'm letting you live because you mean something to me and so you have the chance to do the right thing and continue to protect Mobius from people like the Commander, unlike that creep, Mephiles and Silver have no business with taking over so you don't have to worry about them when they leave" I said with a soft voice. "I hope one day Meph, Silver and the child can return to Mobius and have you welcome them with open arms. This attack was not meant for you Sonic but for the Commander, I'm sorry you had to be caught in the middle of it" I finished and started to walk away. "Wait Shadow! Where are you going?" I heard him say concernedly "Hell" I replied and ran to go find the Commander, for the first time a let a tear roll down my face and didn't wipe it away.

Author's Note:

Did you like my extra long chapter? I hope you guys are enjoying the story! X3


	32. Chapter 32

Welcome to Future Pains Chapter 32 I really want to get this story finished so I'm really pumped which is good for your guys because more chapters will be uploaded faster! Anyway read on!

Future Pains Chapter 32

Silver's P.O.V

"When will this hell end?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but I knew when the pain would stop, it would stop when our baby was born. My water had broken not too long after Meph left and I had no idea if I should push or not and the contractions were getting worse and they were coming faster than the last. I was freaking out and I was so scared that the baby wouldn't make it because of my stupidity, I heard footsteps and assumed it was Mephiles finally coming back to see me, but it wasn't Meph. "Steel!" I cried, now instead of painful tears I was crying tears of joy at seeing someone that could possibly help me in my time of need. "Oh God Silver, I didn't know you had started already, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" I looked at him confused "w-what do you mean? How could you have possibly known in the first place?" I managed to ask. I then looked up at him and saw he was wearing a long scarf and carrying a small bag around his shoulder, it wasn't that cold even if it was late at night was it? "Don't worry about that, worry about this child, I'll help you but you need to trust me okay?" he said and I nodded "I'm just glad you're here, I don't think I could do this on my own" I said and winced as I felt another contraction flow through my body. He quickly knelt down between my legs and unwrapped his scarf from his neck and placed it next to him "okay Silver, on the next contraction you can start pushing" he said and I nodded, not too much time passed before the next contraction came along. This one was a strong one and I screamed in pain "Push Silver!" I heard Steel yell and I did as he said, he gasped in surprise "What?! What is it?!" I yelled in horror, thinking something had gone wrong. "I didn't think it would happen so quickly Silvs, you're doing amazing, only a few more to go and your done!" he said and looked up at me, I smiled knowing I would see my little girl for the first time. That motivated me enough to give the next push everything I had, another contraction came along and I pushed once again but the pain got worse. "Great job Silver! The shoulders are starting to appear now, this is the last one so give it your all!" but I had given the last one my all, the contractions from before had tired me out already so my all wasn't very good. He must've seen the distressed look on my face because at that moment he decided to give me some more hope "don't give up now Silver! It's almost here and when it does arrive it'll all be worth it, you've gotta believe me!" he sounded scared like it was his life on the line if she didn't make it. I shook that impossible thought away and focused on the final push, when that sting came I took that as my chance and put all of my energy into bringing her into the world. I never thought I could've screamed louder than I did that day, it was one of the most painful things I had ever experienced "Silver you did it!" I heard Steel say and then, I heard a newborn wail that sent my heart fluttering, I really did do it. At that moment I relaxed and simply watched as Steel got a pair of scissors from his bag and cut the umbilical cord and held her with so much care, it was adorable, the both of them. He pulled out a water bottle from his bag and gently washed her with the fresh water, he then pulled out a hand towel and dried her tiny form. "I know you're expecting a girl Silver but it's a boy" he said out of the blue, it startled me at first "but Mephiles checked with his Chaos powers while I was still pregnant, how could he have been wrong?" I asked as the infant was wrapped in Steel's warm scarf. He walked over to me and knelt down beside me "I'm not sure but here's your new son anyway" he said with a smile and passed me the small, fragile newborn that had soon stopped crying after being put in it's mother's warm embrace. "You know what? I don't even care, I think I'd have preferred a boy anyway" I said with the biggest smile on my face, "oh! I almost forgot, you still have the after birth to go" Steel said "wait, what?" I asked and at that moment another sting hit me like a freight train. "Oh sh*t! Quick, take the baby!" I said and Steel gently lifted the baby from my arms, for some reason Steel's presence was bothering me during the time of the after birth, I think it was just an instinct that this was something I had to do on my own. "Steel, c-can yo-" he quickly cut in after realising where I was going with this, "oh! I'm sorry, yeah I'll take care of your little one" he said and I nodded in appreciation. After the long and even more tiring act of having to push out all the excess fluids and parts from my body, I waited for a while before getting up and stumbling to where I saw Steel. I saw him sitting close by with the baby in his arms, he was rocking it slowly back and forth to keep it asleep, when he saw me he gasped. "Silver, why are you walking? You just had a baby for Chaos sake!" he loudly whispered to me as I sat next to him, I just laughed at him "please, I feel great now that the little monster isn't feeding off my telekinetic energy anymore" I said with a laugh, he joined me in the laughter, accidentally waking up my son. He quickly apologised and passed the infant to me and I had soon lulled him back to sleep with ease, I was about to have a good look at the young boy when Steel spoke to me again. "It was great meeting you Silver, you're an amazing guy but I have to go now, I wish I could see you again but… That's not going to happen anytime soon" he said sadly. I was shocked "Where are you going?" I asked feeling sadness overwhelm me "I'm going back home, hopefully when I return things'll be better than they were before, take care of the little guy for me Silver, and tell Meph that even though mother wasn't around, he was the best dad I could have ever wished for" he said and started walking away. I was in shock, that's exactly what Shadow said about Mephiles, he suddenly stopped midway and turned back to me "one more thing, the streaks in my fur weren't always purple, just don't let your son dye his streaks no matter what he says" he said with a smile before running off into the distance with surprising speed. I was so confused I had to literally shake me head from side to side to get my thoughts straight, I looked down at my slumbering newborn and moved the scarf just a bit and suddenly everything made sense.

Author's Note:

I hope you've all been enjoying my story, I do this for the soul purpose to entertain you all! X3


	33. Chapter 33

Welcome to FP Chapter 33 - Thank you all for over 7,500 views on What We Shared, over 4,000 views on Give Up On Hope and over 4,000 views on this story! I can't believe it! I really am grateful for all you guys reading my stories! Love you all so much! 33 ready to continue reading my fabulous readers? Well then please enjoy! :3

Future Pains Chapter 33

Silver's P.O.V

"You're perfect" I whispered into my son's little ears, he was a pale hedgehog like me, the style of his quills were similar to Mephiles and Shadows and pale blue markings could easily be seen behind his small quills. I was presuming the markings also went down all the way to the tip of his tail like Steel's, "Well, you must be Steel" I said to the little hedgehog that stirred in my arms and yawned adorably which made my smile widen. You couldn't see the colour of his skin yet because of all the fur protecting him from the cold and it wouldn't be long before he opened his eyes so we could see the colour of those as well. I heard swift sprinting and my head snapped in the direction I could hear it coming from, I sighed in relief when I saw who it was. "Oh Meph, you startled me" I whispered, he looked at the bundle I was holding confusedly then I motioned for him to come closer. He strolled closer to us and then pointed his massive muzzle to Steel, hopefully I could trust he wasn't going to do anything crazy, I wonder when he's going to change back into his normal form. The force of the air from his nose woke up the small infant but he didn't cry, instead he reached for Meph's nose and held onto it with his little hands. At first I could see Meph was startled but then he relaxed and sat down and let the infant play with his big dog-like nose. "Meph, where's Shadow?" I asked concernedly and watched as the beast perked up lightly at the mention of his brother's name, also being careful not to harm his new child. Than realisation was written all over his face and he once again ran off into battle, probably to retrieve Shadow so we can finally all go home, as a family.

Shadow's P.O.V

It wasn't long before I came across the devil himself, "Commander!" I yelled when I had him in my sight. He smirked when he saw me leading my army, there was only a few soldiers left to deal with on the enemies side but we weren't doing any better from when we started either. We were sure to win but that doesn't mean it would be a time of celebration, it would be a time to mourn over the many deaths this war had caused. "Finally! Someone who is worth my time!" the Commander replied loudly when he saw me "I thought you had gone off with Silver and Mephiles to take cover whilst your soldiers fight this war for you!" he yelled, now that pissed me off. "You know perfectly well Silver couldn't fight and me and Meph were handling your pathetic f*cking heroes!" I screamed in retaliation, he laughed, that was exactly what he wanted out of me. "Yes well, I see they didn't do much except aggravate you and your brother, but I will make sure I finish the job" he hissed with a psychotic laugh, at that moment I saw Mephiles running towards us. "I don't think so" I said and watched as the beast came sprinting in and jumped straight into battle without a second thought, tearing into the enemy soldiers. Our own soldiers joined in and I went straight for the Commander, there's something you should know specifically about the Commander, that saying 'he's all bark and no bite' describes him perfectly. The Commander quickly ran back inside of his base and locked the metal doors behind him, I Chaos Blasted them off their hinges without the slightest bit of effort and the Commander fell from the force onto the floor. At the moment when me and him were face to face his smirk faded and instead fear crawled up that disgusting face of his, this time it was me who was smirking. "Commander, has anyone ever told you how much of a coward you are?" I asked the now shaking Commander, "never" he answered with a snarl. "Well now someone has, me. Commander you are the most yellow-bellied thing I have ever met!" I said with pure hatred in my tone. "If you're going to kill me just do it, don't stand there insulting me you fool!" he said with an equal amount of anger "oh, I'm not going to kill you" I said and whistled loudly, the giant wolf-like beast that was my brother came running in at the sound of his name. "He is" I said and started to walk away as the gruesome scene took place, hearing the screams of the Commander echo through the halls felt really good. I looked outside to find about 200 of our soldiers had made it through the war, which meant a lot of Mobians had died during battle. I then saw Sonic limping towards us, trying his best to move but the pain was obvious in his expression. He stopped when he saw me and just sighed. "I'm sorry about everything Shads, I just… Don't know what came over me. When word spread out that there was an enemy that walked away from a battle with Sonic the Hedgehog and his whole gang barely harmed, it just ruined me. I didn't feel like a hero anymore and I went as low as to get help from a sadistic creep like the Commander" he said with a sniff, I felt bad for Sonic, he didn't deserve this "I understand if you have a hard time forgiving me, the best I can do is welcome you to Mobius like you said and help take care of your soldiers for you" he said as tears started to leak from his one working eye, I watched as he tried to hide them. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me with genuine sorrow and threw his arms around me, crying his little heart out. It surprised me at first but I didn't dare pull away and simply wrapped my own hands around his back, trying to comfort the now sobbing blue hedgehog. I heard a scared gasp come from him and I looked in the same direction he was to see Mephiles growling at us with his muzzle now drenched in blood as well as most of his body. "Meph, it's okay, he's with us now" I tried reasoning with him but his eyes never left Sonic's terrified and shaking form that was hiding behind my own protective one, "Mephiles, go see Silver, leave Sonic alone" I said with an unusual amount of protection in my tone. He bared his teeth and then ran off to his love, I sighed in relief and turned to Sonic who was still shaking "sorry about that, he still thinks you're on the Commander's side" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "It's okay, I-I understand, I'd be like that as well if I was him" he said shamefully and looked at the floor, "we'll all be friends again when this is over don't worry, he just needs some time to calm down" I said and the blue hedgehog looked up at me with a hint of happiness at hearing those words. I just stood there and stared back into his pools of emerald and couldn't look away. When I finally did move my vision from Sonic I looked over at our remaining soldiers who had been watching the whole time, I blushed slightly "okay guys, you all follow Sonic now, you'll see me again in a while" I told them, then looked back at a red Sonic who was clearly embarrassed as well. "I'll see you soon, I promise" I said then ran off to find Meph and Silver, I really hope I could keep my promise…

Author's Note:

Damn this chapter got long and yes there will be a sequel when this is over! But the WWS sequel will be coming before this one's because you guys have been waiting longer for that one. Hope you guys have been enjoying this story! X3


	34. Chapter 34

Welcome to FP Chapter 34 So this is the final chapter guys, it was a great journey that I went with you all on this story just like the last two. I hope you like my ending! Now read on!

Future Pains Chapter 34

Silver's P.O.V

When Meph ran off to return to the battle it wasn't long before a searing pain shot through my veins, the pain was so powerful that I had to put the baby down in fear that I'd drop him or hurt him in my fits of pain. 'What is this? Am I not done with the birth yet? Were there complications? Am I… Going to die?' I thought as I held myself in a tight ball and stared at my bundle of joy to try and distract myself from what felt like lava flowing through my body. I tried so hard not to scream as to not wake up my little Steel but after 30 whole minutes I just couldn't handle it any longer, I screamed so loud that my my lungs burned. My son started to whimper then cry out in fear, I crawled towards him and tried lulling him back to sleep without any luck. I then heard the swift footsteps off my love 'Thank Chaos' I thought when I saw the giant beast sprinting towards me with pure worry evident on his muzzle. Unknown to me, tears had been streaming down my face and my love picked me up and pulled me into his embrace as well as walking over to the small, scared infant and picking him up with his free hand. The warmth of Steel's father swiftly put him back to sleep but my pain continued on "w-what's h-happening to m-me Meph?" I managed to ask. He just nuzzled me affectionately and tried to comfort me as much as possible, I soon heard another pair of footsteps and guessed it was Shadow, it wasn't long before I figured I was right. "Silver! I heard screaming, what happened?" he asked concernedly, Meph growled at him and put Steel in my arms and lightly put me back down. I tried not to hold the young hedgehog too close to me, just in case I hurt him on accident from one of my sudden shots of pain, as the said pain worsened I stared at my little miracle and just tried to ignore the searing, burning feeling flowing through my bloodstream. What was up with Meph? Why was he growling at Shadow?…

Shadow's P.O.V

"Mephiles, I'm on your side, so is Sonic. Why don't you trust me? Can you even understand me in that stupid form?!" I snapped at him, Silver was turning immortal and all he could care about was me apparently being a traitor because I was simply talking with Sonic! He snarled and bared his sharp fangs at me, I was going to lash out at him again but then I stopped. "Meph, look at how much pain Silver is in, you should be comforting him not worrying about me. Meph, I'm on your side, you're my brother and that'll never change" I said and his snarl began to fade. He turned and returned to Silver in his time of need, "S-Shadow, c-can you hold Steel for me p-please?" Silver stuttered as Meph continued to hold the telekinetic hedgehog close to him. at first I was confused but I then realised that 'Steel' was the newborn's name, I nodded and took the small infant from his arms and placed him into my own. "So this little one is Steel huh? I wonder where you got that name from" I said with a smirk, Silver smiled too "yeah, I-I guess I w-wanted to be reminded o-of what a g-great f-friend he was to m-me" I was confused at this but decided this wasn't the time nor place to ask him about it. I heard Silver whimper and began to worry "When will t-this end?" he asked and looked up at me "soon" I said and looked back at the little fur ball in my arms. The child had a strong Chaos aura that I could easily sense, he will have no trouble with controlling his powers as well as his mother's power if he inherited that as well. Another 30 minutes passed and it became unnaturally quiet "Silver? Are you alright?" I asked and looked at the deathly still Mobian in his sleeping mate's arms. I knelt down next to the pale hedgehog and lightly shook his shoulders "hey, Silvs, are you okay?" I said getting more worried by the second, the pup stirred in my grip and started to whimper then it turned into a wail. I tried lulling him back to sleep but nothing was working "S-Shadow?" I heard someone rasp. "Thank Chaos you're okay Silver, I thought you weren't going to wake up" I said as I watched the telekinetic hedgehog slowly sit up. Then I saw his bright eyes, they were still his normal gold but now they had sharp slits instead of pupils just like Meph's, I smiled and handed the crying child to Silver and soon enough the boy's crying had came to a halt. "We should get back to the ARK" I said and helped Silver up onto his feet and out of the grip of the beast "you mean, me and Meph have to raise Steel on the ARK?" he said sadly. "Hey, me and Meph were raised there and look at us" I said with a smile but Silver still had the same look on his face "yeah, that probably wasn't the best example but that also means you'll have two very experienced Mobians helping you raise the young one on the ARK" his frown started to lift at that. "I guess I'm really grateful for having the both of you to help me out" he said with a light chuckle, that made me feel a whole lot better. Silver looked at Meph and gave him a light shove on the shoulders to wake him up, the big wolf-like creature awoke and perked up at the sight of his love standing on his own two feet once more. He too arose on his feet but dropped to all fours as we walked towards the field where the previous war had taken place, the battlefield was a ruin with destroyed machinery and dead bodies laying everywhere, human and Mobian alike. "What's going to happen to this place?" Silver asked horrified "Sonic'll take care of it, now that the Commander's out of business, permanently" I said darkly and continued walking. "So you did kill him" Silver said and I just looked at Meph, his muzzle dripping with the devil's blood, Silver looked as well and realisation hit him. I pulled out my Chaos emerald from my head quills and looked at the three Mobians in front of me, they were my family now and I would protect them with everything I had. With two simple words we were gone with a bright flash of green light, 'I will see you again Sonic and this time, I'll tell you the truth…'

Author's Note:

Well, there we go guys, hope you enjoyed that story as well as its ending. Hope you'll stick around to read the sequel (after the WWS sequel) and enjoy that as well, I'll see you all in another story my friends! Dragon out yo! X3


End file.
